Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'espoir
by Efriliane
Summary: Harry souffre et s'enferme dans une spirale de douleur. Il s'enfuit de chez lui pour tuer Voldemort. Il sera sauvé inextrémiste. Beaucoup de choses lui ont été cachées... Slash HP?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, suite à certaines remarques faites par quelques lecteurs, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma fic HP et l'enfant de lumière et d'y mettre un slash.

Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'espoir.

**Prologue : sommeil troublé.**

Dans une chambre sombre d'un quartier calme de privet drive, un jeune homme se retournait inlassablement dans son lit cherchant avec peine le sommeil. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de fermer les yeux, il voyait un corps tomber après avoir reçu de plein fouet, une lumière verte.

Cette scène, il l'avait vue et revue des dizaines de fois depuis ce jour fatidique, où il l'avait perdu.

Il était deux heures du matin, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois cette nuit. Le corps couvert de sueur, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, le teint d'un pâleur mortuaire, il ne cessait de se demander quand il allait enfin retrouver le sommeil.

Sombres étaient ses pensées, la culpabilité le rongeait, c'était sa faute s'il était mort.

Combien d'êtres aimés allait-il encore perdre avant de pouvoir vivre normalement ?

Des êtres qu'il aimait, il en avait déjà beaucoup perdus pour quelqu'un de son âge. A un an, un mage noir très puissant du nom de voldemort avait tué ses parents et tenté de le tuer lui aussi mais l'amour de sa mère le sauva.

Il se retrouva orphelin, ignorant tout du monde d'où il venait. Il fût envoyé chez les Dursley, derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie. Son enfance avait été chaotique, jusqu'à ses onze, il avait vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier.

Puis son véritable monde s'est fait connaître à lui. Il est entré dans la meilleure école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne, Poudlard.

Il y a trouvé sa première vraie maison, des amis sur qui compter, il y a d'abord Ronald Weasley, le 6ème enfant d'une famille nombreuse et puis Hermione Granger, moldue de son état mais dont l'intelligence dépasse de loin le meilleur des sorciers de son âge.

Il avait traversé avec ses deux amis le pire comme le meilleur, ils étaient inséparables ces trois là.

Mais aujourd'hui, Harry ne pouvait plus se permettre de les perdre car ça, c'est sûr il ne le supporterait pas. Il prit donc la résolution de gâcher leur amitié pour les protéger et les épargner de la rage meurtrière de Voldemort car après tout il voulait toujours le tuer.

Cette dernière année, sa vie avait pris un tournant beaucoup plus sombre, teintée de tristesse, de rage, de vengeance et de culpabilité.

Cette culpabilité qui le ronge petit à petit et qui finira par le détruire.

_« Le seul moyen de les protéger de ce fou furieux, c'est de m'éloigner d'eux »_ pensait-il au plus profond de lui-même.

« _Mais comment faire ? Je ne peux pas les éviter lorsque je serai de retour à Poudlard. Il n'y a plus qu'un moyen, m'enfuir et ne pas leur dire où je vais. De toute façon, je ne sais pas moi même où aller. »_

Sa décision était donc prise. C'est donc le cœur lourd de peine qu'il fit sa valise et partit aux premières lueurs du jour.

Il marchait vers sa nouvelle vie...

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, au 12 square Grimauld, Albus Dumbledore apparut comme par enchantement dans la cheminée du salon. Son visage était inquiet et on sentait sa nervosité poindre par tous les pores de sa peau.

_-« Rémus, Je suis inquiet les barrières magiques de la maison des Dursley ont été désactivées pendant un court moment et ce n'est pas moi. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire, il est arrivé quelque chose à Harry ? »_

-« C'est fort possible, j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. La mort de Sirius, le retour chez les Dursley et cette pro... J'ai peur qu'il ne supporte pas. »

_-« Albus que me cachez-vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous aussi peur, que lui avez-vous révéler après la mort de Sirius ? »_

_-« L'intégralité de la prophétie dont il est le principal acteur pour nous débarrasser du mage noir. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Je n'aime pas ce que vous venez de me dire. Dites moi ce que vous savez, Harry est comme mon neveu, c'est le fils de feu mon meilleur ami. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, je ne vous le pardonnerais pas Albus. »_

_-« JE sais Rémus, j'aurais tant aimé qu'il n'ait pas à subir tout ça malheureusement c'est impossible, il est le seul à pouvoir battre Voldemort si l'on en croit la prophétie. »_

_-« Vous ne me dites pas tout n'est-ce pas ?»_

_-« Non, la prophétie dit que tant que les deux seront en vie aucun des deux ne pourra vivre normalement ce qui fait donc d'Harry une victime ou un meurtrier. »_

Rémus venait de s'effondrer dans le divan derrière lui, il venait de perdre son dernier meilleur ami et là maintenant il risquait de perdre Harry. S'en était trop pour lui, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Quand tout cela allait-il cesser ?

Quand Harry et lui pourraient oublier tous ces morts, tout cet horrible passé ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il errait sans but, il marchait droit devant lui, combien de kilomètres avait-il parcouru ? Ca, il ne le savait pas. Il regarda autours de lui et vit un parc avec un cimetière.

Il s'avança vers celui-ci et remarqua qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Quelque chose le frappa, un nom sur plusieurs tombes POTTER comme lui.

Il y avait Abel et Héléanor Potter mais aussi à sa plus grande surprise Lily et James.

« Impossible, ce ne peut être les tombes de mes parents, non, pas maintenant, pourquoi tout me ramène à mon destin, non, laissez moi le temps » cria-t-il en tomba à genou les larmes aux yeux.

Il entendit alors une voix douce et chaleureuse qu'il semblait connaître mais dont il ne se rappelait à qui elle appartenait.

_- « Laissez-moi tranquille, je vous prie, laissez-moi en paix juste quelques instants... »_

_-« Je ne peux accéder à ta requête, ta sécurité en dépend,..., mon fils. »_

Harry se retourna vers la source de cette voix.

_-« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »_

_-« Tu as très bien entendu, je t'ai appelé mon fils. »_

_-« Mes parents sont morts, je suis devant leurs tombes. »_

Après avoir regardé la silhouette translucide qui lui parlait, Harry faillit s'évanouir, c'était le corps de sa mère, il en était sûr.

_-« Tu m'as reconnu n'est-ce _pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête et tenta de prononcer un timide : _« Maman !_ _»_

_-« Oui Harry, c'est moi. »_

Des larmes perlèrent des yeux d'Harry, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Le voyant muet, Lily Evans reprit la parole.

_-« H_arry, _mon fils comme tu nous manques à ton père et moi, comme nous sommes fières de toi. Nous aurions tant aimé pouvoir te le dire_. »

-_« Comment pourriez-vous être fières de moi, c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes morts, si Sirius est mort, Si Cédric est mort, comment pouvez-vous encore m'aimer après ça. »_

Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité, il se leva brusquement et partit en courant.

Sa mère sembla sous le choc en l'entendant parler ainsi, ce n'était pas de sa faute, non, le seul responsable est cet horrible Voldemort.

Elle voyait son fils s'enfuir en courant, ne sachant que faire, quelques secondes plus tard il disparut dans le parc voisin.

Rémus toujours sous le choc des révélations de Dumbledore, partit vérifier si Harry était sain et sauf.

Il se dirigea donc vers Privet Drive, le cœur serré par la peur de découvrir encore un mort.

Il pénétra discrètement dans la maison des Dursley, se dirigea à l'étage pour aller dans la chambre d'Harry.

Il fut surpris de découvrir une pièce vide, toutes les affaires d'Harry avaient disparu et par dessus tout il n'était pas dans son lit.

Sans attendre, Rémus transplana à Grimauld square et là, disparut dans la cheminée.

Il apparut quelques instants plus tard dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-« Rémus, est-ce qu'Harry va bien, l'avez-vous vu ? »

-« Il n'était pas dans sa chambre, toutes ses affaires avaient disparu. »

-« Impossible ! »

-« On dirait qu'il est parti mais j'ai tout de même trouvé ceci. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Je pense que c'est une lettre. »

-« Ouvrez la Rémus. »

Rémus ouvrit en tremblant l'enveloppe et sortit le morceau de parchemin.

Il commença à la lire.

_Cher vous tous,_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je suis parti._

_Je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous tous pour tout le mal que je vous ai fait, vous fait ou vous ferai._

_Papa, maman, j'aurais voulu être digne de vous, vous m'avez sauvé mais comme récompense vous êtes morts. Morts à cause de moi, ciel j'ai tué mes propres parents._

_Si je n'existais pas, vous pourriez vivre heureux avec Sirius et Rémus._

_Sirius, parrain, ai-je encore le droit de t'appeler ainsi car c'est à cause de moi que tu as perdu la vie. J'aurais tant voulu que tu sois heureux mais encore une fois j'ai tout gâché._

_Rémus, tu es la dernière personne que je considère de ma famille. Toi aussi, je t'ai fait souffrir, pourras-tu me le pardonner un jour, je t'ai pris ton dernier ami sur terre._

_Ron, Hermione, mes deux fidèles amis, vous aussi je vous ai mis en danger inutilement cette guerre n'était et n'est pas la votre. Vous avez failli mourir plusieurs fois à cause de moi._

_Je préfère détruire notre amitié que de vous voir dans un cercueil, vous avez tous les deux une famille qui vous aime. Vous ne pouvez les laisser tomber._

_Même vous professeur Rogue, vous avez souffert à cause de moi, cette ressemblance avec mon père vous rappelle vos pires souvenirs_.

_Voyez vous tous, chaque personne qui me côtoie est condamnée à souffrir à cause de moi._

_Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire, tuer la cause de cette souffrance et ce sera moi ou lui._

_Victime ou meurtrier, quel choix ! Pour le bien de tous, je vais devenir un meurtrier et pour mon malheur à moi, je vais devenir comme Voldemort._

_Peut-être que mes cauchemars cesseront alors, ça, j'en doute._

_Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en sursaut, couvert de sueur. Je revois Cédric m'accusant de l'avoir tué. Et je sais qu'il a raison. Et puis Sirius, son regard plein de haine qui se tourne vers moi et puis ce dégoût dans la voix. _

_Après tout peut-être que les Dursley ont raison : je suis un monstre qui ne sert à rien et qui ne vaut pas plus que l'assassin de mes parents._

_Le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que personne n'a remarqué que je n'allais pas bien._

_Mon cœur est une plaie béante et mon esprit un gouffre sans fin._

_Les larmes qui coulent de mes yeux ne sont ni plus ni moins que l'expression de mes sentiments. Vide et inutile voilà à quoi je sers, à rien._

_Aujourd'hui sera le jour ou nous pourrons voir si cette maudite prophétie avait raison._

_De toute façon vainqueur ou perdant, je n'en reviendrai pas vivant._

_Voilà vous savez tout, mais même si vous retrouvez mon corps, ne le pleurez pas, il n'en vaut pas la peine._

_Sincèrement, Harry._

Les yeux livides et le teint pâle, Albus et Rémus restèrent silencieux.

Rémus brisa alors le silence.

_-« Professeur, il va faire une bêtise, c'est un suicide. »_

Aucune réponse ne vint.

_-« Professeur ? »_

_-« Comment n'avons-nous rien vu avant, il se sent si mal. Cette culpabilité que le tenaille est si forte. » _pensa Albus plus pour lui même que pour les autres personnes présentes.

A SUIVRE

J'espère que ça fait plaisir à certains.

Bisous.


	2. La descente aux enfers

Pou ceux qui ont l'envie de continuer, voilà la suite, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut.

Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'espoir.

Chapitre 1 : La descente aux enfers.

Ca faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il courait les larmes aux yeux. Il ne savait plus où il en était, il avait vu sa mère, impossible pensait-il.

Comment peut-elle encore m'aimer, non, c'est encore un piège de Voldemort. Je n'y tomberai pas cette fois, je te tuerai et après ce sera mon tour, en sacrifice de toutes les vies que tu as prises à cause de moi.

_Peut-être que cela calmera leur colère vis-à-vis de moi ?_

_Pourquoi vivrai-je, si vous non ! Je ne le mérite pas et vous le savez si pour vous apaisez, ma mort vous est nécessaire, alors je vous donnerais ma vie. Même si pour cela, je dois être damné pour l'éternité._

_-« Albus, vous m'entendez ? »_

_-« Pardon Rémus, que disiez-vous ? »_

_-« Je disais qu'il court droit au suicide. N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'en empêcher ? »_

_-« Je crois savoir où il va aller mais c'est difficile d'y accéder. Il faudrait y arriver avant lui. »_

_-« Allons-y !»_

Ils partirent en direction du cimetière où Harry avait atterri après la troisième tâche.

Harry y était déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane.

_-« Bonjour, Potter ! »_

_-« Bonjour, Tom ! Comme on se retrouve, je n'irai cependant pas jusqu'à dire que c'est un plaisir. »_

_-« Comment te permets-tu de m'appeler par mon nom ? »_

_-« Premièrement, nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps. Ensuite, je vais te tuer, ça explique cette familiarité entre nous, tu ne crois pas ? »_

_-« Tu paraît bien présomptueux Potter, qui te dit que je ne vais pas te détruire avant ? »_

_-« Tu ne peux plus, tu m'as détruit le jour où tu as tué mes parents. »_

A ce moment là, tout dégénéra. Harry eut juste le temps de voir arriver sur lui un doloris, si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il vit Dumbledore et Rémus se poster devant lui pour le protéger puis il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Pendant que Dumbledore formait un puissant bouclier autours d'eux trois, Rémus prit Harry dans ses bras.

_-« Rémus, dépêchez-vous, je ne pourrai pas tenir très longtemps. »_

_-« Allons-y Albus, lui non plus ne va plus tenir très longtemps. »_

Dans un plop sonore, ils transplanèrent avec Harry jusqu'aux limites de Poudlard. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour y soigner Harry que la mort menaçait d'emporter d'un moment à l'autre.

_-« Professeur, que lui est-il arrivé ? »_

_-« Voldemort lui a lancé un fort doloris. »_

_-« Comment cela est-il possible ? Harry est protégé magiquement, non ? » _Dit-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_-« Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer. Comment va-t-il ? »_

_-« La douleur était très forte, il dort pour le moment. »_

_-« Je peux rester avec lui ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr ! »Demanda Rémus, inquiet._

Dumbledore et Pomfresh quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller se coucher. Rémus prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit d'Harry qui semblait si paisible.

_J'ai bien cru que j'allais le perdre, Lili, James, Sirius, aidez-moi, il a besoin de moi et je ne sais pas quoi faire._

Trois silhouettes translucides apparurent.

_-« James, Lili, Sirius ? »_

_-« Oui, Lunard. Tu as demandé notre aide et nous voilà ! »_

_-« Il souffre tellement, aujourd'hui j'ai cru le perdre. »_

_-« Je sais Rémus. »_

_-« Dumbledore et moi pensons qu'il n'a pas fermé l'œil depuis plusieurs semaines. Il fait des cauchemars. »_

_-« Quel genre de cauchemars ? »_

Comme il disait cela, Harry fut parcouru de fortes convulsions.

Il criait comme si on le torturait.

_« Non, Cédric, je ne voulais pas te tuer, je te jure. Je t'en prie, je te jure, c'est de ma faute... »_

Lily se mit à pleurer, James la prit dans ses bras.

_-« Qui est Cédric ? »_

_-« Voldemort voulait tuer Harry, il y a deux ans et par un stratagème, il a réussi à inclure le nom d'Harry dans les participants du Tournoi des 3 sorciers. »_

Sirius coupa la parole à Rémus.

_-« Lors de la troisième et dernière tâche, le traite de cette année avait placé un portoloin mais les participants n'étaient pas au courant, Harry et Cédric, élève de Poufsouffle, se sont retrouvés dans un cimetière. Cédric a été tué et Harry blessé. Voldemort a pu grâce au sang de ton fils revenir au pouvoir. »_

_-« Sirius, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Harry ressent un grand vide depuis ta mort. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? » _

_-« Lisez ceci, vous allez comprendre. »_

Les trois morts lurent la lettre. Ce sont trois visages blêmes qui relevèrent la tête du parchemin.

_-« Cette souffrance, cette haine de lui-même. »_

_-« Lily, pourquoi ne dis-tu rien ? »_

_-« Je... je »_

_-« Tu l'as vu aujourd'hui, c'est ça ? »_

_-« Oui, il a cru que c'était Voldemort qui lui tendait un piège et m'a interdit de l'aimer car il pense être responsable de ma mort. »_

_-« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit ? »_

_-« Ses paroles m'ont laisser sans voix pendant un moment et puis Lunard nous a appelé. »_

_-« Sirius ? »_

_-« Cornedrue, il ne pense pas réellement être le responsable de notre mort ? C'est pas vrai ? Dis-moi que mon filleul ne pense pas que je le déteste. »_

_-« Je suis désolée, Sirius, mais Harry pense que nous le détestons tous. »_

Tout à coup, un fantôme apparut.

_-« Cédric ? »_

_-« Professeur Lupin ? »_

_-« Oui, que fais-tu là ? »_

_-« Je dois aider Harry à se sentir mieux, j'ai ressenti sa détresse dans toute mon âme. Le conseil des âmes perdues m'a permis de revenir sous cette forme pour l'aider. Mais vous, vous êtes qui ? »_

_-« Je te présente Lily et James Potter, ses parents et son parrain Sirius Black. »_

_-« Vous les avez tués... »_

_-« Non, c'est une longue histoire mais je n'étais pas leur gardien du secret, c'était Pettegrow._

_Nous ne le savions pas à l'époque mais c'était lui le traître. »_

_-« Harry le savait-il ? »_

_-« Oui, il l'a appris lors de sa troisième année. »_

_-« Quand êtes-vous mort ? »_

_-« L'année dernière, sous les yeux de Harry. »_

_-« Encore un mort sous ses yeux... Quand cela terminera, quand pourra-t-il vivre normalement ? Harry est une personne formidable. C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu mais il a toujours été franc. »_

_-« Nous ferions bien d'aller voir Dumbledore, tous. »_

_-« Oui, tu as raison Sirius. »_

Les quatre fantômes et Rémus quittèrent l'infirmerie, laissant Harry dormir.

Harry se réveilla doucement, ressentant encore légèrement les effets du doloris dans ses membres.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Ah, oui, ils sont encore venus me sauver. Pourquoi ? Laissez moi mourir en paix, je ne peux même pas battre le mage.

Il se leva péniblement de son lit et quitta difficilement l'infirmerie. Il laissa tout de même un mot. Il monta aussi vite qu'il le put les marches menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, monta sur le rebord et laissa le vent lui caresser le corps. Il n'avait pas vu en entrant la silhouette de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci vit son élève qui s'apprêtait à sauter.

_-« Potter, que faites-vous ? »_

_-« Je veux juste partir. »_

_-« Veuillez descendre de là. »_

Son professeur s'approcha doucement de lui.

_-« N'approchez pas ou je saute. »_

_-« Potter, cessez vos bêtises et descendez de cette fenêtre. »_

_-« Je vais sauter, je vous préviens. »_

Rogue prit peur mais ne le montra pas. Il prit alors la décision d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

_-« Pourquoi voulez-vous sauter ? »_

_-« Pour calmer, leur colère. »_

_-« De quoi parlez-vous ? »_

_-« Toutes les nuits, je revois mes parents mourir et me le reprocher, je vois Cédric me traiter d'assassin et Sirius me regarder avec dégoût. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi vouloir vous tuer ?»_

_-« Ma mort les calmera et apportera enfin l'apaisement à leur tourment. »_

_-« Qui vous a mis cette idée en tête ? »_

_-« Fini la discussion, adieu professeur. »_

Harry se retourna les larmes aux yeux et sauta. Il sentit le vide et attendit la mort mais elle ne vint pas. Rogue avait juste eu le temps de lancer un sort pour amortir sa chute. Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, plusieurs personnes discutaient encore lorsque madame Pomfresh apparut dans la cheminée.

_-« Pompom que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_-« Harry a disparu. Il a laissé un drôle de message. Tenez. »_

Dumbledore le prit et le lut. Il blêmit immédiatement.

_-« Grand-père, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Il faut le retrouver et vite il va faire une bêtise. »_

Il leur lut le message.

_Ne m'en veuillez pas mais ma mort calmera leur tourment, laissez moi leur faire ce cadeau. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour les aider._

_Adieu, Harry._

_-« Mon dieu, il va plus mal que ce que je pensais. » _

Alors qu'il se précipitait pour retrouver son élève, Séverus bouscula Rémus et Dumbledore.

_-« Séverus, où allez-vous comme ça ? »_

_-« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de vous expliquer mais Potter a sauté de la tour d'astronomie. J'ai juste eu le temps d'amortir sa chute mais le choc a tout de même été violent. »_

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le parc.

Harry se relevait péniblement. Il vit les silhouettes de ses parents, de son parrain et de Cédric.

-« Non, je vous en prie, laissez moi tranquille, je vous jure, je voulais vous offrir ma vie mais il m'en a empêché. Ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en prie... »

Il tomba à genou, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Le professeur ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, lui lança un sortilège de sommeil.

_-« Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie. Nous serons mieux pour discuter. »_

Rémus le prit dans ses bras. Il fit une drôle de grimace.

_-« Lunard, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Je n'avais pas remarqué sa légèreté. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Maintenant que vous le dites Lupin, sa silhouette c'est beaucoup affinée. Vous avez raison. »_

Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh leur indiqua un lit où le déposer.

_-« Pompom, voudriez-vous l'examiner entièrement ? J'aimerais savoir comment va sa santé. »_

_-« Bien sûr professeur. Je vais en avoir pour quelques minutes. »_

Ils sortirent de l'infirmerie. Ils attendirent mais les minutes leur semblaient très longues.

_-« Pompom, alors ? »_

_-« Je n'ai jamais vu un enfant dans cet état. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Je n'avais jamais approfondi mais recherche mais lors de sa quatrième année, il s'est blessé, je l'ai soigné et j'avais remarqué des bleus sur certaines parties de son corps. Je lui ai demandé d'où venaient ces marques, il m'a dit s'être blessé en s'entraînant au quidditch. Je l'ai cru et je n'y ai plus pensé mais maintenant je viens de remarquer qu'il avait un certain nombre d'anciennes fractures qui n'ont pas été soignées. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? »_

_-« Je ne sais comment vous le dire, il a probablement été battu lorsqu'il était enfant. »_

Lily se mit en colère, suivie de près par James.

_-« Qui pourrait faire ça à mon fils ? »_

Sirius qui n'avait rien dit jusque maintenant, se mit à trembler de rage.

_-« Patmol, qu'as-tu ? »_

_-« Je...je sais qui lui a fait ça. »_

_-« Quoi ? »_

_-« Lorsqu'on s'est vu en début d'année à square Grimauld, il m'a raconté son enfance. Je sais maintenant qu'il y a des choses qu'il ne m'a pas dites. »_

_-« C'est-à-dire ? »_

_-« Il m'a dit avoir passé son enfance dans un placard sous un escalier. Il m'a dit que les Dursley avaient été corrects avec lui. Jamais, il ne m'a dit qu'ils l'avaient touché. »_

Rogue blêmit et se souvint d'une chose lors d'une de leur séance d'occlumentie.

_-« J'ai vu son enfance lors de nos séances d'occlumentie. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Je n'y ai pas prêté attention avant mais maintenant je comprends. Son cousin s'est toujours servi de lui comme d'un punching ball et le reste de la famille comme d'un vulgaire elf de maison. »_

_-« On peut savoir pourquoi tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant ? »_

_-« Nous ne sommes ici pour régler nos comptes, nous somme là pour aider Harry. »_

_-« Vous avez raison Lily. »_

_-« Il sait tout à propos de la prophétie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_-« Oui, mais je ne lui ai rien dit de son ascendance. »_

_-« Grand-père, il ne sait pas qu'il est l'héritier ... »_

_-« Personne n'est au courant sauf moi. »_

_-« On peut savoir ce que personne à part vous semblez savoir ? »_

_-« Et bien, Harry vient d'une lignée de puissants sorciers. »_

_-« Ca, on s'en doutait, mais encore ? »_

_-« Tout le monde a toujours pensé que je suis d'origine moldu mais c'est faux. »_

_-« Et tu veux dire par là, ma chère Lily ? »_

_-« Je suis ou plutôt j'étais la dernière descendante de Merlin. C'est pour cette raison que j'ai pu protéger Harry lors que Voldemort nous a tué James et moi. »_

_-« Vous voulez dire que Harry est le descendant d'un des mages les plus puissants sur terre ? »_

_-« Oui, mais c'est pas tout, Harry est aussi devenu par un malheureux concours de circonstances, le descendant de Salazar Serpentard. »_

_-« Là, j'ai du mal à suivre... »_

_-« Lorsque Voldemort a marqué Harry de cette cicatrice, il l'a marqué comme son égal de par ce fait, comme l'héritier de Serpentard. »_

_-« Harry renferme donc un pouvoir immense en lui, si j'ai bien compris. »_

_-« James, tu ne dis plus rien, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Son pouvoir est plus grand que ce que tu crois Sirius. Vous avez tous entendu la légende de l'Etre Pur ? »_

_-« L'être qui descendrait de Merlin, Salazar Serpentard, Godirc Griffondor, Rowena Serdaigle et de Helga Pouffsoufle,et qui pouurait par ses pouvoirs bânir le mal, c'est bien ça Potter ? »_

_-« Oui »_

_-« C'est une fable, tout le monde le sait. »_

_-« Pas exactement, comme vous le savez, la lignée des Potter est une des plus ancienne, voir la plus ancienne, de l'histoire de la magie. »_

_-« Oui et alors ? »_

_-« Cesse de m'interrompre, tu veux. Dans mes veines et dans celles de mon fils, coule le sang des trois autres fondateurs de Poudlard, ce qui fait d'Harry, l'Etre Pur. »_

_-« Je vais expliquer le reste James. »_

_-« Merci grand-père. »_

_-« La souffrance qu'Harry ressent à l'heure actuelle, est due à l'émergence de ses pouvoirs. Nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'ils sont mais tous sont basés sur les sentiments qu'il ressent. Néanmoins ceux-ci ne peuvent être compatibles avec de mauvais tels que la haine. Le mal-être qui l'habite le fera souffrir et ce jusqu'au moment où il comprendra que la seule et unique clé de ses pouvoirs c'est l'amour. Lorsqu'il aura compris cela, la haine ne pourra jamais plus faire partie de sa vie sinon il pourrait en mourir. »_

C'est alors qu'une forte lumière dorée entoura le corps d'Harry.

_-« Grand-père que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Il est en train de recevoir ses pouvoirs. »_

Dans la forêt interdite, un drôle de phénomène se produisit. Tous les animaux se regroupèrent à la lisière et envoyèrent un représentant aux abords du château. Ils avaient compris, l'être à qui ils devraient leur salut venait d'apparaître.

Ils se mirent à l'appeler, chacun dans sa propre langue.

A suivre

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	3. Un réveil douloureux

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui me l'ont si gentillement demandée. J'espère que vous continuerez à apprécier, j'essaye de tout faire pour.

Bonne lecture!

HARRY POTTER ET L'ENFANT DE L'ESPOIR.

Chapitre 2 : un réveil douloureux

Des bruits étranges parvenaient aux oreilles des occupants de l'infirmerie. Ils se dirigèrent vers les fenêtres et purent voir un rassemblement de ce qui devait être les habitants de la forêt interdite.

_-« Grand-père, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi les animaux ont-ils envahi le parc ? »_

_-« Je l'ignore, mais c'est prodigieux, toutes les espèces sont là. »_

_-« Toutes sauf les licornes. »_dit Séverus pensif.

_-« En effet, c'est étrange. »_

Ils n'avaient cependant pas remarquer la tête brune quitter le lit et sortir sans bruit de l'infirmerie.

Harry se réveilla d'un coup, il entendait des voix qui l'appelaient. Elles étaient nombreuses mais il ne pouvait dire combien exactement. Ces voix lui demandaient d'aller dans le parc et de venir à elles.

Il se leva sans bruit, quitta son lit et sortit de l'infirmerie sans se faire voir. Il longeait les murs pour s'y appuyer, il se sentait faible mais il devait y aller, ça il le savait. Il poussa les deux portes menant à l'extérieur, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa ainsi qu'une aura aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. En voyant cela, les êtres peuplant le parc firent un pas en avant et s'agenouillèrent.

Harry était perdu, pourquoi ces êtres s'agenouillaient-ils devant lui ?

Dans l'infirmerie se fut le choc, les animaux s'étaient calmés d'un coup et se soumettaient à quelqu'un mais à qui ?

Ils virent alors Harry s'avancer. Il était enveloppé d'une magnifique aura.

_-« Ils se prosternent pour Harry ? » _

_-« Oui, je pense. »_

_-« Que fait-il ? »_demanda Lily inquiète pour son fils.

Harry s'approcha des animaux et s'agenouilla à son tour.

_-« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »_

_-« Rien maître, nous sommes là pour toi. »_

_-« Pour moi ? »_

_-« Oui, nous sommes tous présents pour toi. Tu es notre maître, nous sommes là pour te protéger et te donner notre vie si nécessaire. »_

_-« Mais pourquoi donner votre vie pour moi. »_

Une licorne apparut. Elle était magnifique, d'une blancheur incroyable, sa corne possédait des reflets bleutés.

-« Je suis la seule à pouvoir t'aider à découvrir le pourquoi du comment mais pour ça il faut que tu me suives dans la forêt interdite. »

-_« Je te fais confiance, je te suis. »_ Harry sentait qu'il pouvait la suivre sans crainte.

Harry marcha vers la lisière de la forêt.

_-« Regardez, Harry s'agenouille aussi. »_

_-« On dirait qu'il parle avec les animaux. »_

_-« Albus, regardez une licorne arrive. »_

_-« Que fais Harry, on dirait qu'il parle avec elle. »_

_-« Il la suit dans la forêt interdite, il faut l'en empêcher, il est trop faible. »_dit Rémus.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, ils voulurent suivre Harry mais les animaux les en empêchaient. Albus pouvant comprendre certains animaux essaya de savoir ce qui se passait. Un elfe s'avança vers lui.

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le suivre, même si je peux lire l'inquiétude dans vos yeux. Il doit faire cette rencontre. »

_-« Quelle rencontre, c'est mon fils, j'ai le droit de savoir. »_

_-« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il a reçu ses pouvoirs il y a quelques minutes mais il ne peut les utiliser dans l'état actuel des choses. Il faut qu'il rencontre le seul être capable de l'y aider. »_

_-« Qui doit-il rencontrer ? »_

_-« Je ne peux vous le dire, seul Merlin avant lui a eu cette chance. »_

Pendant ce temps dans la forêt interdite, Harry suivait la licorne. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans l'obscurité menaçante des arbres plusieurs fois centenaires de Poudlard.

_-« Où m'emmenez-vous ? »_

_-« Voir la seule personne capable de t'aider à gérer tes pouvoirs. »_

_-« Quels pouvoirs ? »_

_-« N'as-tu donc rien remarquer ? Tu as parlé et compris tous les animaux de notre forêt. Personne avant toi n'y est parvenu. »_

_-« Mais vous m'avez tous parlé dans ma langue. »_

_-« C'est là que tu te trompes, chacun t'a appelé dans sa propre langue. »_

Harry resta muet à ces dires, beaucoup de questions fusaient dans sa tête. La licorne s'arrêta, lui fit signe de continuer.

_-« Je ne peux aller plus loin, tu dois continuer seul, bonne chance maître. »_

_-« Merci mais ne m'appelle plus maître, appelle-moi simplement Harry. »_

_-« Bien Harry, la pureté de ton cœur est telle que je le pensais, aucuns ténèbres n'habitent ton cœur ou ton âme. Si ce n'est cette immense peine qui ressort de tes yeux. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Je ne peux répondre à cette question, la personne que tu vas rencontrer le fera bien mieux que moi. Allez, va ! »_

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et avança vers ce qui semblait être une clairière, un petit lac trônait au milieu, la couleur de son eau reflétait sa pureté, les plantes étaient magnifiques. Il s'agenouilla pour regarder dans l'eau, il vit son propre reflet et il prit peur.

_« Comment ai-je pu me laisser aller à ce point ? Ca ne me ressemble pas du tout. »_

C'est alors qu'il remarqua un louveteau récemment né à côté de sa mère qui elle semblait morte. Lorsque Harry le vit, il s'approcha de lui et le prit doucement dans ses bras, il le caressa avec une telle tendresse que le louveteau s'endormit sur lui. Il versa quelques larmes dans la fourrure de l'animal.

_-« C'est donc toi, je ne peux me tromper. »_fit une voix sortie de nulle part.

_-« Puis-je vous demander de parler moins fort, ce petit vient de perdre sa mère. Puis-je tout de même savoir qui vous êtes ? »_

_-« C'est une question dont la réponse est difficile à donner. Je suis tout et rien, ombre et lumière, amour et haine... Je crois que tu as compris. Je suis celui qui doit t'aider à canaliser tes pouvoirs car tu es l'être pur. »_

_-« Que suis-je et comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur. »_

_-« Je vais te l'expliquer et ensuite je te montrerais quelque chose. Tu es l'être de pureté de part ta descendance puisque tu as le sang des quatre fondateurs et de Merlin mais aussi de part la pureté de tes sentiments. Je le sais, tu ne peux éprouver de la haine pour quelqu'un même pour ton pire ennemi. Tu n'aurais jamais pu arriver jusqu'ici si tu ne l'étais pas et ensuite les animaux et les licornes ne t'auraient pas accordé leur confiance. »_

_-« Mais qu'attendez-vous de moi, je ne suis rien. »_

_-« Tu es beaucoup plus que ça mais tu refuses encore de l'admettre. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé pourquoi tous les êtres vivants que tu as rencontrés, en particulier non humain, te faisaient si facilement confiance ? »_

_-« Non, j'ai toujours cru que c'était dû au fait que je ne mentais pas sur mes sentiments quand je suis en face d'eux. »_

_-« Il y a de ça mais ce n'est pas tout. Tes sentiments sont certes sincères mais aussi dénués de toute forme de haine ou de cruauté. De plus, tu les traites tous comme tes égaux, ce que personne d'autre ne fait. As-tu déjà vu un autre sorcier près à mourir pour sauver un elfe de maison ou une licorne ? »_

_-« Non, mais je suis sûr que si tel était le cas, les autres sorciers le feraient aussi. »_

_-« Tes paroles sont pures mais fausses. La réalité n'est pas comme cela, l'amour que tu portes au gens est quelque chose de profond mais aveugle ton jugement. Les autres humains ne sont pas aussi courageux que tu le penses. Ils préfèrent vivre plutôt que de sauver un être qu'ils considèrent comme leur étant inférieur. Une autre preuve, le louveteau que tu viens de prendre dans tes bras est le fils du roi des loups s'il ne t'avait pas jugé digne de prendre soin de lui, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé approcher. Maintenant tu es lié à lui pour l'éternité. »_

_-« Je ne comprends pas. »_

_-« Il ne pourra jamais être séparé de toi. Tu dois le prendre avec toi et l'aimer comme s'il était ton frère ou ton fils. D'après ce que je vois tu le considèrent déjà comme faisant partie de ta famille et je crois savoir pourquoi. Ca doit avoir un rapport avec le loup-garou. »_

_-« Vous connaissez Rémus ? Cet homme a tellement souffert de part sa condition, c'est tellement injuste, il est pourtant si aimant et sincère. »_

_-« Oui je le connais même si lui ignore mon existence. Je peux lire dans ton cœur que tu éprouves une grande tendresse pour lui et je crois savoir que celle-ci est réciproque ; cependant tu refuses encore l'amour qu'il t'offre parce que tu as peur de le perdre par ta faute. »_

_-« Comment pouvez-vous savoir si facilement ce que je ressens ? »_

_-« Comme je te l'ai dit, je suis tout et rien, je suis ce qui est à l'origine de la magie. La tienne est régie par ce que tu ressens, ce que tu éprouves, c'est-à-dire tes sentiments. Lorsque que tu éprouves un sentiment mauvais cela bloque ta magie et la rend hors de contrôle, de plus la peine que tu ressens face au mal obscurcit ton jugement et l'opinion que tu as de toi même. Lorsque tu te rends coupable pour des actes que tu n'as pas commis, tu t'infliges un supplice et une torture inutile, contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu n'es pas une machine destinée à tuer mais un être capable d'empathie et dont le seul but est le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Tu ne pourrais de toute façon pas vivre en agissant autrement. »_

Harry digérait doucement les paroles de ce mystérieux être tout en caressant l'animal dans ses bras.

_« Ces paroles sont tellement vraies, j'ai besoin du bonheur des autres pour vivre et non du mien. »_ pensa Harry.

_-« Vous avez parlé de nouveaux pouvoirs, quels sont-ils ? »_

_-« Je ne peux te les dévoiler dès à présent, tu les apprendras par toi même au fur et à mesure, personne ne peut t'aider dans ton apprentissage seul toi peut le faire car ton pouvoir est plus grand que n'importe quel autre sur terre. Le seul que je peux te dire pour le moment est celui d'empathie. »_

_-« Quel est-il et comment vais-je savoir que j'en acquiers un nouveau ? »_

_-« L'empathie est un don qui te permets de ressentir ce que ressentent les gens autours de toi. Tu ressens toi même ce que peut éprouver un autre être. En ce qui concerne ta seconde question, ils s'imposeront à toi, lors de situations adéquates qui recquièreront leur utilité. Tu sentiras le pouvoir grandir en toi, tu devras le laisser ensuite te posséder. N'oublie pas, tu es maintenant autodidacte, tu peux apprendre par toi-même via les livres. Ressens-tu la magie dans ton corps ? »_

_-« Oui, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Pour canaliser ta magie, tu dois la ressentir, la guider, la diriger, elle doit t'obéir, tu dois pouvoir la contrôler, lui ordonner d'aller où tu le désires. »_

_-« Je la ressens comme une espèce de fleuve déchaîné qui déferle dans mon corps. »_

_-« C'est ça, maintenant mon travail avant de te laisser retourner dans ton monde est de t'apprendre à contrôler ce fleuve pour le rendre obéissant. Concentre-toi et imagine que tu construis un barrage pour retenir toutes les eaux de ton fleuve. Comme ça, c'est excellent, maintenant ta magie t'obéit. Juste une dernière chose, tous les êtres que tu as rencontrés avant, te seront toujours fidèles, si tu as besoin de réconfort, ils peuvent te le fournir. Beaucoup d'animaux deviendront tien, le loup n'en est qu'un mais d'autres se présenteront à toi et tu seras libre de les accepter ou pas j'ai confiance en ton jugement. Maintenant, je te dis au revoir petit humain. »_

L'être disparut comme il était apparu. Harry prit le louveteau dans ses bras et sortit de la forêt. Il vit les êtres non humains et quelques personnes qu'ils connaissaient se précipiter sur lui. Il le leur fit un geste pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. Il voulut parler mais il sentit la faiblesse le gagner et il s'effondra dans les bras de Rémus qui avait senti son malaise venir. Rémus fut incapable de lui faire lâcher le louveteau. Il les emmena donc tous les deux à l'infirmerie suivi de près par tous les autres.

A SUIVRE

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	4. Le nouveau Harry

Un grand merci à ma bêta : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami

Pour répondre à certaine de tes questions, ce sera un slash dont le couple se profile à l'horizon mais je te le dévoilerai dans ma prochaine correction.

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fait. Les premiers changements par rapport à la fic initiale devraient se montrer bientôt.

Bonne lecture!

Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brutes.

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Chapitre 3 : le nouveau Harry.

Le silence était lourd dans l'infirmerie, les adultes présents ne savaient comment réagir vis-à-vis de l'adolescent qui dormait paisiblement, alors qu'il y a quelques heures à peine, il était prêt à se suicider.

_-« Regardez le dormir, on dirait un ange » _dit Lily.

_-« Tu n'es pas sa mère pour rien. »_

_-« Ca va Patmol, laisse Lily tranquille, ça fait plus de quinze ans qu'elle n'a pas vu son fils. Toi, tu as au moins eu la chance de le côtoyer pendant plusieurs années. »_

_-« Excuse-moi Lily. »_

_-« C'est rien Sirius. » _

_-« Pourquoi ne lâche-t-il pas ce bébé loup ? »_

_-« Je ne sais pas. » _dit Rémus. Son instinct animal reprenant le dessus, il essaya de déterminer l'aura magique de ce louveteau._ « Je crois savoir qui est l'animal. »_

_-« Ah oui, on t'écoute Lunard. »_

_-« Si je ne me trompe pas, il est le fils du roi des loups. »_

_-« Et alors ? »_

_-« Aucun être, à part sa mère ne peut l'approcher. C'est étrange qu'il ait laissé Harry le faire et même le prendre dans ses bras. »_

_-« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. »_

_-« Ce que Rémus essaye de vous faire comprendre, c'est que aucun de nous n'aurait pu l'approcher ou le toucher. Regardez l'animal se réveille. »_

Madame Pomfresh voulut le prendre mais celui ci lui montra les crocs et grogna.

_-« Ne le touchez pas, seul Harry peut le faire sans crainte. Ils sont liés ensemble, rien ne peut détruire ce lien. Le loup protège Harry mais il ne nous connaît pas, pour lui, nous sommes une menace pour Harry. »_

_-« Il faut pourtant que je soigne Harry, la dépense de magie qu'il semble avoir accomplie est immense... » _Pomfresh fut coupée par Dumbledore.

_-«Une personne comme vous et moi, n'aurait pu survivre à cela mais Harry lui le peut. Nous devons le garder à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il maîtrise ses propres pouvoirs. Malheureusement nous ne pourrons l'aider dans cette tâche, lui seul connaîtra ses pouvoirs et sera à même de les gérer. »_

_-« Ses pouvoirs ne sont pas encore là ou du moins ils ne sont pas encore actifs, la seule chose que les anciens ont accepté de me dire, c'est qu'Harry choisirait de mourir à la place de n'importe quelle autre créature sur cette terre si ça pouvait la sauver. »_

_-« Par créature, tu entends quoi Lily ? »_

_-« Les humains, famille, amis ou ennemis, les animaux et tous les êtres magiques. Il sera incapable de comprendre et d'accepter la souffrance des autres, il l'absorbera pour qu'elle devienne sienne et que l'autre arrête de souffrir. »_

_-« Mais ça peut le tuer. »_

_-« Il mourra de toute façon s'il laisse les autres souffrir car son cœur ne pourra supporter de voir la douleur des autres. »_

_-« Il se réveille. »_

Harry émergeait de son inconscience lorsque la marque de Séverus se mit à le brûler. Contre toute attente, Harry se leva péniblement et se dirigea vers son maître de potion. Rémus essaya de l'empêcher de se lever mais Albus retint son geste et lui fit signe de regarder.

_-« Je sais que Voldemort vous a découvert, il sait que vous êtes un espion pour l'ordre. Il vous torture grâce à la marque. Donnez moi votre bras. »_Harry dit cela d'une voix douce mais qui n'admettait aucune réplique ni aucune objection.

Rogue lui donna son bras, on pouvait voir sur les traits de leurs deux visages une immense souffrance. Harry posa délicatement sa main sur la marque. Tous furent stupéfaits, Harry fit jaillir de sa main une lumière dorée. Lorsqu'il la retira, la marque avait disparu, Séverus comprit qu'il ne souffrirait plus jamais à cause d'elle et il se tourna vers Harry. Celui ci était blanc et semblait souffrir énormément.

_-« Merci Pot... Harry. »_

_-« De rien professeur, ce fut un plaisir, si c'était à refaire je le referais. »_

Harry avait à peine terminé sa phrase qu'il s'effondra de douleur dans les bras de son professeur, on pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il sombra rapidement dans l'inconscience.

_-« Pourquoi souffre-t-il plus que moi ? »_

_-« je crois comprendre, il est l'être pur celui que le mal ne peut atteindre mais sa nature fait qu'il rejette la magie si elle est utilisée pour faire du mal. Son corps a absorbé tout le mal et toute la magie noire de votre corps mais le sien l'a rejetée. Le rejet a probablement décuplé la douleur. »_

_-« Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. »_

Harry avait repris connaissance et entendu les paroles de Rogue.

_-« Professeur, vous êtes de toutes les personnes que je connaisse, la seule à mériter cette chance. Vous avez souffert plus que nous tous ici réunis. Je voulais vous permettre de vivre en paix avec vous même. C'est aussi une façon pour moi d'excuser l'odieux comportement des maraudeurs à votre égard lors de votre jeunesse. Ne croyez pas que c'est de la pitié au contraire j'ai honte de leur comportement, je ne peux comprendre qu'on s'en prenne à quelqu'un pour le simple plaisir. Je ne vous demande rien en échange, je l'ai fait avant tout pour vous car je sais ce que vous avez vécu, moi aussi j'étais le souffre douleur de mon cousin Dudley. »_

_-« Harry, tu nous en veux pour ça ? »_

_-« Sirius, il y a des choses que je ne peux accepter, celle là en fait partie, je vous aime tous les trois, toi, Rémus et papa mais il me faudra du temps pour pardonner certaines choses que vous avez commises sur certaines personnes. Ne m'en voulez pas, je vous en prie. »_

_-« Harry, je ne t'en veux pas, je te comprends et Séverus, j'aimerais m'excuser pour toutes ces choses que l'on t'a fait subir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'excuser auprès de toi pour ça. Je comprendrais que tu ne puisses accepter ces piètres excuses. »_

_-« James, comme Harry l'a dit, ça fait longtemps. Je crois que ton fils devrait m'en vouloir pour m'être vengé sur lui. J'accepte tes excuses même si celles ci sont tardives. »_

_-« Professeur, je ne vous en ai jamais vraiment voulu pour ça, c'était plutôt de l'incompréhension face à votre comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je l'ai compris après. »_

_-« De mon côté, je crois avoir compris que vous n'êtes pas comme votre père était à votre âge. » _

_-« Merci professeur, j'aimerais vous demander un service, ou plutôt de l'aide, car comme vous le savez, j'ai de grandes lacunes en potion. Si vous êtes d'accord, j'aimerais que vous me donniez des cours supplémentaires afin de rattraper mon retard et prendre si possible un peu d'avance. »_

_-« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de problèmes, nous pouvons commencer dès demain si Poppy est d'accord bien sûr. »_

_-« Harry y a-t-il autre chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »_

_-« Professeur Dumbledore ou devrais-je dire grand-père, oui, je vais faire quelque chose que tu ne me pardonneras pas mais c'est pour le bien de l'école. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »_

_-« Avant de l'expliquer j'aurais besoin du choixpeau et de Fumsec. »_

_-« Une minute. »_

Dumbledore se concentra et Fumsec arriva par la fenêtre ouverte avec le choipeau entre ses pattes. Il déposa le choipeau à coté de Harry et vint se poser sur ses genoux. Harry parla dans la langue des phoenix.

_-« Bonjour Fumsec. »_

_-« Bonjour Harry, que puis-je pour toi ? »_

_-« J'ai besoin d'une de tes larmes pour une potion. »_

_-« Bien sur. »_

Le phoenix chanta et pleura quelques larmes dans un récipient.

_-« Harry, tu parles la langue des phoenix ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ces larmes ? »_

_-« En ce qui concerne le langage, il est pour moi aussi naturel de le parler que de m'exprimer avec vous. De plus je peux le faire avec n'importe quel être, cela fait partie de mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Les larmes de Fumsec serviront pour quelque chose que le professeur Rogue et moi serons les seuls à savoir. Vous saurez tout en temps voulu mais je peux seulement vous dire que c'est important. »_

_-« Maintenant, peux-tu nous dire ce que le choixpeau fait là ? »_

_-« Les fondateurs, mes ancêtres ont créé cette école dans un but d'alliance et d'harmonie entre les sorciers. Hors jusqu'à présent, la haine qui sévit entre les maisons de Salazar et Godric est telle, qu'elle va à l'encontre de tout ce qui est à l'origine de la fondation de cette école. »_

_-« Oui mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Il est trop tard désormais. »_

_-« Non, il n'est jamais trop tard. »_

_-« Que comptez-vous faire Harry ? »Demanda Rogue._

_-« J'appartiens aux quatre maisons, je suis autant un membre de Gryffondor que de Serdaigle, Poufsouffle ou même de Serpentard. Je ne peux vous dire pourquoi ce chapeau m'a placé à Gryffondor mais le fait est que s'il devait me répartir à nouveau, il ne saurait où me mettre. Je porterai donc à partir de maintenant l'emblème des quatre fondateurs et non un seul. Mon but est simple. » _

_-« Ah oui, et quel est-il ? »_

_-« Je veux restaurer l'harmonie d'origine afin de réaliser le rêve de mes ancêtres. »_

_-« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? »_

_-« Je veux faire renaître l'entraide entre les maisons. Leur faire comprendre à tous qu'aucune maison n'est inférieure à une autre. Chacune a sa spécificité et ça fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. »_

_-« C'est très joli tout ça mais ça ne nous dit pas comment faire. »_

_-« L'idéal serait une nouvelle répartition. »_

_-« On ne peut faire ça. »_

_-« Techniquement, je pourrais le faire. »_

_-« Mais tu ne le feras pas. »_

_-« Non, c'est trop compliqué et puis il y a d'autres alternatives avant d'arriver à cette extrémité. »_

_-« Peux-tu nous dire comment ? »_

_-« Oui, par exemple organiser des travaux de groupes en mélangeant des élèves des différentes maisons, des défis sportifs, des pique-niques, des bals... Il y a toujours moyen de trouver. Je laisse libre court à vos imaginations. »_

_-« Cela ne dit pas comment répartir les groupes. »_

_-« C'est là que le choipeau intervient. Il pourrait organiser chaque semaine de nouveaux groupes afin qu'il n'y ait aucune contestation possible. »_

Le choixpeau venait de se réveiller.

_-« Voici la pureté personnifiée. Je n'obéirai qu'à tes ordres. »_

_-« Ne m'appelle pas maître comme tu allais le faire. »_

_-« Bien Harry, tu veux rétablir l'unité d'antan. Tu as mon soutien et toute l'aide dont tu auras besoin, je le ferai dès la rentrée. »_

_-« Si tu pouvais placer les élèves comme Draco Malfoy et Ronald Weasley dans le même groupe, tu pourrais m'aider plus que tu ne le penses dans ma tâche. »_

Séverus semblait sceptique.

_-« Harry, les élèves de ma maison n'accepteront jamais cela, vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi. »_

_-«C'est pour cela que je dois demander aux directeurs des quatre maisons de ne plus afficher de préférences ou de favoritisme pour les élèves de leur maison et ce, pour montrer l'exemple et éviter tout débordement lié à une injustice. »_

_-« Je pense comprendre que cela m'était destiné. Je ne vous en tiens par rigueur, vous avez parfaitement raison, rien ne sert d'attiser les rancœurs par du favoritisme ou de l'acharnement sur certains étudiants. »_

_-« Et pour toi Harry, comment cela se passera-t-il ? »_

_-« Et bien comme pour les autres, c'est le choipeau qui donnera son choix. »_

_-« Et comment comptes-tu expliquer aux autres qui tu appartiens aux quatre maisons ? »_

_-« Je dois leur faire part de ma descendance, c'est le seul moyen, j'en ai peur. »_

_-« Je refuse Harry, c'est trop dangereux pour toi. »_

_-« Grand-père, je comprends ta réticence mais je dois le faire pour le bien de l'école. J'appartiendrais aux quatre maisons ce qui veut dire que je ferai gagner ou perdre des points à chacune. J'appartiendrai successivement à chacune par un tirage au sort et je jouerai au quidditch selon la même technique. »_

_-« Ca va faire des vagues. C'est risqué mais on doit essayer. Harry, tu as mon soutien et je me porte garant pour les professeurs. »_

_-« Merci grand père, si ça ne marche pas, j'ai un autre plan et celui là te plaira encore moins que le premier. Je devrais détruire le blason de l'école... »_

Il fut coupé par les regards outrés des autres.

_-« Harry, tu ne peux faire ça. »_

_-« Techniquement Albus, il peut le faire puisqu'il est l'héritier des quatre. »_

_-« Je ne le ferais qu'en dernier recours, bien sur mais cela implique la dissolution des maisons et donc le fonctionnement d'une école normale. Si j'en arrive à cette extrémité, j'espère avoir votre soutien. Néanmoins, ce plan extrême ne serait pas définitif puisqu'il les forcerait à agir en communauté. »_

_-« Ce qui arriverait sûrement si on touchait à leur précieuse école. »_dit Séverus sarcastiquement.

Rémus l'avait écouté avec attention mais son instinct lui disait qu'Harry leur cachait quelque chose.

_-« Harry, dis-nous ce que tu nous caches. »_

_-« Je vais aussi faire part à l'ensemble de l'école de tout ce qui concerne la vie de Tom Jedusor et ce pour permettre aux Serpentard de faire un choix. Je veux qu'ils comprennent que l'héritier est Voldemort mais que moi aussi je le suis. Je veux aussi qu'ils sachent que le maître qu'ils comptent servir, est un sang mêlé, il est lui-même le contraire de ce qu'il prône si fièrement. Si avec cela, l'entente n'est pas rétablie, je serai dans l'obligation de... »_

Harry hésita à leur faire part de la suite car elle sera dure à entendre, il le savait.

_-« dans l'obligation de quitter le monde sorcier, je n'emmènerai avec moi que ceux que je jugerai digne de me suivre. Si j'en viens à faire ça, c'est qu'il n'y aura plus aucun moyen de sauver le monde sorcier et que le mal y est trop répandu et ancré.»_

_-« Où t'exilerais-tu ? »_

_-« Je devrais jeter le sort ultime. »_

A ces paroles, Albus comprit que ce serait la fin du monde sorcier.

_-« Tu veux dire par là ? »_

_-« J'absorberais la totalité de la magie de ce monde, ce qui rendrait tout sorcier moldu. Toute créature magique me suivrait dans une dimension où le mal n'existe pas. La dimension de la pureté. Je ne ferais ça que si j'y suis obligé et pas uniquement pour punir les sorciers mais aussi pour rayer le mal de ce monde. La magie à sa création était pure comme la couleur de mon aura, la nature humaine l'a salie. »_

Harry fit une pause pour leur permettre de digérer la nouvelle mais tous savaient que rien ne ferait revenir Harry sur ces dernières paroles.

_-« D'ici quelque temps, mon esprit va partir quelque temps pour l'endroit où la magie apparaît et disparaît. Cela va me plonger dans un coma profond mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en reviendrai. » _

_-« Harry, je dois encore te poser une question, qui est ce jeune loup qui te protège ? »_

_-« C'est mon frère. Il a lui aussi perdu sa mère et je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Depuis ce moment, il ne me quitte plus. Son nom est Hope. Je l'ai appelé comme ça car pour moi il représente l'espoir d'une vie meilleure. »_

Le louveteau sauta dans les bras d'Harry et s'y endormit.

_-« Lorsqu'il sera réveillé, je lui ferai comprendre de ne pas s'en prendre aux personnes de ce château. Comme vous l'a certainement dit Rémus, nous sommes liés lui et moi, rien ne pourra me séparer de lui. Grand-Père, j'espère qu'un deuxième loup ne te dérange pas dans ton école. D'autres créatures devraient me rejoindre et me demander asile. »_

_-« Dans ce cas, je pense qu'une chambre rien que pour toi serait utile. »_

_-« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, chaque fondateur possède sa propre chambre des secrets, j'en ai déjà trouvé une, celle de Salazar. Je logerai dans l'appartement qui y est attenant. Vous y êtes tous les bienvenus. »_

Harry semble réfléchir lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante l'entoura.

_-« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »_

Harry répondit calmement et sereinement.

_-« Un de mes pouvoirs vient de m'être révélé. J'aimerais que grand-père, Rémus, Professeur Rogue et Professeur McGonagall, vous vous teniez côte à côte. »_

Les autres purent voir Harry se concentrer fortement et tendre les mains vers le groupe de personne.

_-« Protego iniatus »_

_-« Harry, que vous nous avez vous fait ? »_

_-« Le sort Protego iniatus, c'est le plus puissant bouclier permanent qui existe dans le monde magique. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le défaire, ma mort n'entraînera pas sa disparition. »_

_-« Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je ne supporterais plus de perdre quelqu'un qui compte pour moi. En vous lançant ce sort, je vous ai lié à moi et par conséquent si vous êtes en danger, je le saurai très vite. Ce bouclier est invisible et indétectable. Il est imperméable à tous les sorts même aux impardonnables. ». _

_-« Même aux impardonnables ? »_

_-« Oui, il renverra les sorts à ceux qui les ont envoyés. »_

_-« Harry, as-tu déjà connaissance de ce que seront tes pouvoirs ? »_

_-« Quelques-uns seulement, comme l'empathie, la magie de la guérison et celle de la protection. D'autres pouvoirs devraient venir s'y ajouter petit à petit. Si l'amour me fait avancer dans mon apprentissage, ma haine me fait stagner. Je dois apprendre avant tout à oublier ce que le mot haine veut dire et le remplacer par des sentiments que ma magie pourra supporter. »_

_-« Harry, tu ne pourras jamais éprouver de l'amour pour celui qui a fait de notre vie à tous un enfer. »_

_-« Je peux remplacer par de la pitié voir de la compassion pour certaines personnes. »_

_-« Comme dans mon cas ? »_lança Rogue une pointe de déception dans la voix.

_-« Je n'éprouve pas pour vous de pitié, je ne vous ai jamais détesté. Ce que vous avez pu prendre pour de la haine n'était que de l'incompréhension comme je vous l'ai déjà dit. Le sentiment que j'éprouve pour vous est indéfinissable, mais il est plus proche de l'amour et est teinté de respect profond pour ce que vous êtes et ce peu importe votre passé. »_

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce avaient les larmes aux yeux face aux déclarations d'Harry. Séverus fit un geste qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis plusieurs années. Il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Séverus venait de comprendre qu'il avait quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore qui se souciait de lui. Cette pensée lui réchauffa le cœur comme jamais. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. D'un geste tendre, Harry les essuya et le serra à son tour dans ses bras.

Ils finirent tous la soirée à mettre au point le plan pour restaurer l'unité entre les maisons...

A SUIVRE

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	5. De nouvelles amitiés

Bêta : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami (je te fais un gros bisous) Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais une correction du chap 4

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Merci pour les reviews.

Chapitre 4 : De nouvelles amitiés.

Quelques jours étaient passés, Harry semblait serein comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant. Sa joie et sa sérénité avaient rendu heureux tous les adultes présents au château. Cet après-midi là était très chaud, tous d'un commun accord avaient décidé de pique-niquer au bord du lac.

Une fois le festin terminé, beaucoup sommeillaient à cause de la chaleur mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Un sourire taquin apparut sur ses lèvres, Rémus qui l'observait depuis quelques minutes mit du temps à comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Il fit sursauter les autres en criant :

_-« **Harry James Potter**, tu ne vas pas faire ce que je pense, tu n'oserais pas ? »_

_-« Je vais me gêner ! »_

Tous se regardaient avec incompréhension. C'est alors que les quatre fantômes eurent un éclair de lucidité. Ils se mirent tous à rire.

_-« Je crois qu'Harry a prévu quelque chose qui va vous rappeler de bons souvenirs, surtout à toi grand-père. N'est-ce pas Harry ? »_

Les adultes n'eurent pas le temps de réagir au jet d'eau qui les trempa. Ils comprirent tous que Harry avait engagé une bataille d'eau. Ce fut Rémus et Séverus qui réagirent les premiers, ils voulurent mouiller Harry mais celui-ci s'était réfugié derrière Minerva et Albus. Les deux se retrouvèrent complètement trempés. Tout le monde se mit à riposter dans tous les sens. On pouvait entendre des éclats de rire, même de Séverus qui faisait équipe avec Rémus au grand bonheur d'Harry. Ils réussirent à attraper le survivant et à le jeter tout habillé dans le lac. Ce dernier revint à la surface avec un sourire sadique. Il invoqua une vague après avoir protégé d'un bouclier tout le monde sauf Séverus et Rémus qui se retrouvèrent détrempés.

_-« Apparemment, on ne peut pas avoir le dernier mot. »_

_-« Joli coup, filleul. J'aurais pas pu faire mieux. Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu Moony. »_

_-« Je crois que c'est le digne héritier des maraudeurs, désolé Séverus. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as raison. »_

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin.

Depuis que les fantômes étaient apparus, Harry n'avait pas encore parlé avec eux sauf pour mettre son plan au point. Rémus avait remarqué la distance que Harry mettait entre ses parents, son parrain, Cédric et lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il profita qu'Harry soit occupé avec Minerva et Albus pour parler avec les quatre fantômes.

_-« Dites vous quatre, Harry vous a-t-il déjà parlé ? »_

_-« On a essayé de lui parler mais il a fui. On a l'impression qu'il nous évite délibérément et on ne sait pas pourquoi ? »_

_-« Je vais essayer de lui parler mais je ne vous promets rien, il est aussi têtu que vous deux réunis. »_

La journée s'acheva entre rires et éclaboussures. La nuit était déjà tombée quand tout le monde rangea les affaires pour rentrer. Rémus en profita pour s'isoler avec Harry.

_-« Harry, je peux te parler. »_

_-« Oui, Rémus. »_

_-« As-tu passé un peu de temps avec tes parents, Sirius et Cédric ? »_

_-« J... je n'ai pas le temps ! » bégaya-t-il._

_-« Harry ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas quelques minutes à leur consacrer. Il y a autre chose, ils m'ont dit que tu les évitais. Raconte-moi ce qu'il y a vraiment. »_

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues rouges d'Harry.

_-« Je ne voulais pas les décevoir. »_

_-« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« Je ... j'ai peur qu'en les approchant, je m'attache trop à eux et que je les perde encore une fois. J'ai peur que papa et maman soient déçus lorsqu'ils apprendront à me connaître et je crains aussi qu'ils ne soient pas comme je les ai imaginés. Je ne supporterais pas de perdre Sirius une deuxième fois. Quant à Cédric, si je n'avais pas participé à ce tournoi, il serait toujours vivant, je me sens toujours coupable de ce qui est arrivé. »_

Rémus le prit dans ces bras pour le réconforter lorsque les quatre fantômes apparurent, ils avaient tout entendu.

_-« Harry, chéri, ce n'est pas à cause de toi que nous ne sommes plus là aujourd'hui, ton père et moi t'avons voulu désespérément et lorsque tu es arrivé, tu as fait de nous les plus heureux des parents même si cela a été de courte durée. Nous t'avons toujours aimé et ce depuis que l'on a appris que tu grandissais dans mon ventre. »_

_-« Oh, maman si tu savais comme vous m'avez manqué toi et papa. »_

Ses deux parents s'approchèrent de lui et voulurent le toucher mais des fantômes ne peuvent pas. Une lueur étrange les entoura et leurs deux corps se matérialisèrent sous les regards surpris de Rémus et d'Harry.

James et Lily se regardèrent puis serrèrent leur fils dans leurs bras.

_-« C'est impossible ? Vous...vous êtes morts ? Je deviens fou. »_

_-« Alors, on est deux. »_

_-« Les Anciens nous ont offert un cadeau mais il n'est pas permanent. Nous resterons avec vous jusqu'à ce que Harry accomplisse sa tâche ensuite nous redeviendrons des fantômes. »_

_-« C'est vrai. Je veux dire, je vais vous avoir pour moi tout seul pendant quelques temps. »_

_-« Oui si Moony veut bien nous laisser respirer. » _

_-« Désolé, c'est plus fort que moi. »_

_-« Nous aussi, on est heureux de te retrouver mon loup. »_

Cette joyeuse ambiance fut coupée par Sirius.

_-« Puisqu'on est dans les règlements de compte, Harry nous avons tous lu ta lettre. Comment as-tu pu croire une seconde que je te rendais responsable de ma mort. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'était mon destin et la fautive était Lestrange. Chasse cette culpabilité de ta petite tête noire ou je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, tu m'as bien compris ? »_

_-« Oui, parrain. Je m'excuse auprès de vous quatre pour ma petite crise suicidaire. Je suis désolé. »_

_-« Ton parrain a raison, je te pardonne cette tentative de suicide à la même condition, oublie ta culpabilité. »_lança Cédric à son tour.

_-« Promis. »_

Un éclat de rire anima les débats lorsque Hope vint se frotter sur les jambes d'Harry. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il l'avait délaissé aujourd'hui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

_-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir laisser de côté Hope. Je voudrais te présenter mes parents Lily et James. »_

Il leur tendit le louveteau qui leur lécha les mains.

_-« Ensuite le grand dadet aux longs cheveux noirs c'est mon parrain. » _

_-« J'aurais bien aimé te caresser mais ça m'est impossible, ne fais pas attention à ce que mon cher filleul peut te dire sur moi, c'est faux. »_

_-« J'en suis pas si sur moi. »_dirent les autres à l'unisson.

_-« Et lui, c'est le dernier membre de ma famille encore en vie, il s'appelle Rémus et il a aussi une part de loup en lui. »_

_-« Harry, tu me considère vraiment comme de ta famille ? »_demanda Rémus interloqué.

_-« Oui, comme un grand frère protecteur et un oncle gâteau. »_

Rémus était en larmes, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un puisse l'aimer autant que les maraudeurs il y a quelques années.

_-« Rémus, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je... »_

_-« Je ne suis pas triste, au contraire c'est ce que tu m'as dit qui me touche. J'espère que ton père ne m'en voudra pas trop, mais je te considère comme le fils que je ne pourrais sans doute jamais avoir. »_

Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'étreignit très fort.

_-« J'ai encore deux choses à te dire Hope, lui c'est Cédric, il était avec moi quand Voldemort est revenu. Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu ne t'en prennes pas aux habitants de ce château. »_

Le visage de Harry grimaçait.

_-« Harry, ça va ? »_

_-« Je dois vous laisser, il y a une licorne en détresse qui m'attend, il semblerait que plusieurs résidents de la forêt interdite aient été blessés par une étrange créature, ils ont besoin de moi pour soigner les blessés. »_

_-« Nous ne te laisserons pas aller seul là-bas à cette heure. Il en est hors de question! »_dit Lily.

_-« Alors, suivez-moi, vous pourrez peut-être m'aider, Cédric, pourrais-tu prévenir mon grand-père ? »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr Harry, que dois-je lui dire ? »_

_-« J'ai besoin des talents de Séverus en potion de guérison, de ceux de Minerva en métamorphose ainsi que de Hagrid et de lui pour les soins. »_

_-« J'y vais. »_

_-« Merci. Nous, nous y allons. »_

Tous suivirent Harry tout en restant derrière lui. Il arriva à la lisière et vit que la licorne qui l'attendait, était blessée. Il s'approcha et la soigna doucement. Elle le lécha pour le remercier.

_-« J'ai emmené ces humains avec moi, ils pourraient nous aider à vous soigner, du renfort devrait arriver également. »_

_-« Merci, jeune maître, si tu leur fais confiance nous aussi. »_

_-« Bien, conduis nous à eux. »_

_-« Il y avait une présence étrange lorsque la bête a attaqué. Elle semblait vouloir l'éloigner. »_

_Harry fronça les sourcils._

_-« Il semblerait qu'il y avait la présence d'un esprit humain tentant d'empêcher le massacre, c'est très étrange ! » _

Après un regard surpris et inquiet des autres, la licorne les emmena dans une clairière où reposait une trentaine d'animaux blessés. A leur arrivée, la forme fantomatique d'un adolescent apparut. Harry la regarda étrangement et lui adressa la parole.

-« Qui es-tu et pourquoi as-tu aidé les êtres de la forêt ? »Demanda Harry en fourchelangue sans s'en rendre compte.

-« Aide-moi à le sortir de moi, je ne voulais pas faire le mal mais tous les jours, il m'oblige à commettre encore plus d'atrocités ! Aide-moi ! »

-« Mais de qui parles-tu ? »

-« Le mal, celui qui est noir, il prend mon corps mais parfois j'arrive à me défendre ! »

-« Est-ce que tu es Tom ? »

-« Comment sais-tu mon nom ? Je dois te laisser, il me force à revenir ! Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ? »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il disparut. Ne pouvant rien faire pour Tom pour l'instant, il dit à chacun ce qu'ils devaient faire, il leur confia les blessures mineures, celles qui demandaient des sorts simples de guérison.

Albus, Minerva, Hagrid et Séverus arrivèrent eux-aussi.

_-« Grand-père, j'aimerais que tu soignes cette chouette. Elle a une aile cassée. Professeur McGonagall, si vous pouviez transformer ces roches en couches de pailles fraîches, ça m'aiderait beaucoup. »_

_-« Monsieur Potter, vous pourriez très bien le faire vous même. »_

_-« Non, professeur, je dois garder ma magie intacte car après avoir soigné, je dois conduire les morts dans ma dimension de pureté et ensuite je dois réduire à néant la cause de ce carnage. »_

_-« Oui, bien sûr je comprends. »_Dit le professeur soudain consciente de la réalité.

_-« Séverus, j'aimerais que vous donniez aux êtres mourants une potion calmante. »_

_-« J'y vais immédiatement. »_

_-« Hagrid, allez faire un tour pour être sûr que nous avons tous les animaux blessés ici. »_

_-« Oui, j'y vais. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ce que vous allez voir, la souffrance n'est pas aussi forte qu'il y paraîtra par contre j'aurai besoin de quelques potions quand j'aurai fini les deux rituels. Mais avant je vais soigner notre blessé. »_

_-« Harry, que faisait-il ici ? »_Demanda Albus intrigué et sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait.

_-« Je crois que les explications devront attendre ! »_

Harry débuta le rituel en dessinant parterre grâce à sa baguette, un triangle d'une blancheur immaculée. Il s'assit au milieu et prononça des paroles qui lui vinrent naturellement comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps.

_-« Oh toi, créature des ténèbres,_

_Etre de mal et de cruauté,_

_Semeur de trouble et de souffrance,_

_Assassins d'innocents,_

_Je t'ordonne d'apparaître,_

_Viens jusqu'à moi »._

Il fut pris de violentes convulsions. Un dôme de protection se forma autour de tous les êtres présents. Une bête hideuse sortit des fourrés et s'approcha de lui.

_-« Evanesco destructum ! »_

Ils entendirent tous, le sort qu'il venait de lancer. La créature se tordait de douleur tandis qu'Harry se levait péniblement et se rapprocha doucement pour poser une de ses mains sur son front. La bête cessa de souffrir, mourut instantanément et disparut immédiatement. Harry s'effondra de fatigue mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini. Il devait délivrer les âmes des victimes. Il se dirigea vers les morts, il les caressa en versant une larme puis il se plaça à nouveau au centre du triangle, murmura un _« anima purificata »_ et attendit quelque chose.

_-« Grand-père, qu'attend-il ? »_

_-« Le rituel qu'il accomplit est le plus dur à supporter, il va devoir accueillir en lui, les tourments des âmes errantes pour leur permettre de passer dans sa dimension. Par ce pèlerinage dans son corps, il va les libérer de leur fardeau et le prendre sur lui. »_

_-« C'est un rituel de purification ? »_

_-« Oui, mais attendez-vous à le voir souffrir car la douleur sera plus forte que de multiples doloris. »_

Harry chanta en langue elfique, les autres purent voir les auras des âmes tournoyer autour de lui. Une première le traversa, il ne put retenir les cris de souffrance, une deuxième ainsi qu'une troisième prirent le même chemin. Harry fut parcouru de tremblements de douleur, il gémit faiblement. Il restait encore quatre âmes et non des moindres. Celle d'un griffon fondit sur lui arrachant un léger cri, celle d'un loup et d'un centaure se précipitèrent dans son corps. La dernière fut la pire, celle d'une licorne. Elle galopa vers lui, le traversa à toute vitesse. La douleur fut si intense qu'il hurla. Lily se jeta sur lui pour le réconforter. Harry tremblait de partout, on pouvait lire la souffrance dans ses yeux mouillés de larmes, il était brûlant de fièvre et délirait.

_-« Pourquoi souffre-t-il tant ? »_

_-« La... la purification lui a fait revivre à la place de l'être son attaque. »_

_-« Il l'a fait sept fois. »_

Séverus refusant de le voir souffrir davantage, lui donna une potion anti-douleur qui atténua ses tremblements. James le prit dans ses bras et le conduisit à l'infirmerie. Une licorne se dirigea vers Albus.

_-« Attendez, je dois vous confier deux êtres, ils ne peuvent rester avec nous pour des raisons que nous sommes seuls à connaître. »_

_-« Quels sont-ils ? »_

_-« De nouveaux êtres fidèles à l'Etre Pur, il s'agit du poulain de la licorne tuée et de cet œuf, c'est le dernier phoenix de jade, Harry saura quoi faire. »_

_-« Le phoenix de jade est une légende. »_

_-« Tout comme l'Etre de pureté, suis mon raisonnement mon amour. »_

_-« Oui, j'ai compris Lily. Et si on soignait notre fils. »_

_-« Bonne idée, je déteste le voir souffrir ainsi. » _

Harry qui était dans les bras de son père respirait faiblement, lorsque Séverus lui avait administré la potion, Harry lui avait attrapé la main et ne l'avait toujours pas lâché. Lily essaya de lui faire lâcher prise sans succès. Ils se rendirent donc à l'infirmerie ainsi.

Pomfresh était furieuse qu'on ait laissé son patient dans cet état.

_-« Séverus, pourriez-vous le lâcher ? »_

_-« J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre oui mais Harry s'y refuse. »_

_-« Alors tenez lui la main pendant que je l'examine. »_

Soudain, un flash vint à son esprit, il y vit Harry torturé par les griffes de la bête. Celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces et hurlait de douleur. Rogue comprit alors qu'Harry était encore entrain de revivre l'attaque des âmes dont il avait apaisé la souffrance. Harry trembla à nouveau. Rogue fit alors quelque chose que lui même croyait impossible. Il se coucha dans le lit de Harry et le berça dans ses bras tout en murmurant des mots tendres et empreints d'amour. Lorsqu'enfin Harry semblait plus paisible, Séverus s'autorisa à penser à l'être qu'il serrait contre lui.

_« J'aurais tant aimé avoir un fils comme lui, c'est étrange de penser cela après l'avoir fait souffrir pendant ces dernières années. Il a réussi là où Albus a lui-même échoué. Il a fait renaître mon cœur que je croyais mort à jamais. Je ne pourrais et ne voudrais plus jamais le traiter comme avant. Il est l'ange qui m'a sauvé des ténèbres. J'aimerais tant que sa vie soit normale, il a déjà tant vécu. »_ C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'endormit les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Il ne sentit pas la douce chaleur les envahir, seul Dumbledore sentit la magie opérer un changement sur son maître des potions.

_-« Grand père qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Ton fils vient de faire retrouver à Séverus l'entièreté de sa puissance magique. »_

_-« Comment est-ce possible Albus ? »_

_-« Ca Minerva, c'est à Harry qu'il le devra, Son esprit s'est connecté à celui de notre cher Rogue, il l'a purifié de toute part de ténèbres. En le purifiant, il lui a permis de recouvrir toutes les facultés magiques que Séverus avait perdues lorsqu'il a laissé le mal s'insinuer dans son cœur il y a quelques années. »_

_-« Nous ferions bien de les rejoindre. »_

Ils descendirent tous au chevet du malade. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en découvrant les deux anciens ennemis lovés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'un commun accord, ils sortirent de là, sans bruit. Ils préférèrent les laisser dormir tranquillement chacun des deux méritant ce moment de calme et de bonheur. Ils jetèrent tout de même un dernier coup d'œil à leur fils avant de quitter les lieux, ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement.

Séverus fut le premier à se réveiller, étonnement, il n'avait pas dormi aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il essaya de s'étendre mais remarqua le corps qu'il tenait serré contre lui. A cette pensée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. C'est sur ce merveilleux spectacle qu'Harry ouvrit ses paupières. Ses deux émeraudes brillaient d'amour, un amour fraternel ou paternel, il ne savait pas trop bien mais il aimait avoir ces bras protecteurs autour de lui.

_-« Professeur, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous importuner. »_

_-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce fut un réel plaisir, vous m'avez fait ressentir des choses que je croyais être incapable de ressentir à nouveau. »_

_-« Merci, professeur. »_

Ils furent coupés par Pompom qui venait prendre soin de son patient.

_-« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous êtes réveillé Mr Potter, votre grand père désire vous parler à tous les deux. »_

_-« Oui, bien sur. »_

Albus entra et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son petit fils. Ses yeux étaient habités par une lueur d'amour, de fierté et de joie.

_-« Je vois que vous allez bien, je ne suis pas là pour me perdre dans des propos inutiles. Séverus sentez-vous une différence en vous. »_

_-« Oui, une force nouvelle pourtant j'ai l'impression de la connaître. Pourquoi ? »_

_-« Cette force, vous l'avez perdue lorsque vous vous êtes tourné vers le Lord Noir. Harry vous a permis de la retrouver. »_

_-« Comment ? Je n'ai rien fait. »_

_-« Si Harry, tu as permis à ton professeur d'éprouver à nouveau des sentiments forts et purs, chose qu'il n'avait plus faite depuis longtemps. Ca a en quelque sorte purifié son âme de tout le mal qu'il se reprochait encore. »_

_-« Je dois dire que j'apprécie énormément le nouveau professeur Rogue, ou devrais-je dire, le professeur au naturel. »_

_-« Je dois avouer vous apprécier moi aussi beaucoup. »_

_-« Harry, trois êtres t'attendent avec impatience, le premier est jeune louveteau qui refuse de faire quoi que ce soit sans toi, et les deux autres refusent de communiquer avec nous. »_

_-« Trois mais je ne connais que Hope. »_

_-« Les licornes te les ont confiés alors que tu étais inconscient, il s'agit du dernier phoenix de jade et du fils de la licorne tuée. »_

_-« Je ne peux bouger, madame Pomfresh m'a interdit de me lever sous peine de me cloîtrer ici pour l'éternité. »_

_-« Nous ne savons quoi faire avec l'œuf et le poulain refuse de manger. »_

_-« Le poulain s'appelle Spirit, c'est le nom que sa mère lui avait donné, je vais essayer de me connecter à lui pour lui parler. »_

Harry s'assit en tailleur, sa magnifique aura l'enveloppa et ses yeux se fermèrent. Il fut plonger dans une transe.

Pendant ce temps, Lily, James, Minerva et Rémus tentèrent d'approcher Hope et la jeune licorne pour les nourrir. Hope se laissa faire au contact du loup garou mais refusa de manger. La licorne, elle s'enfuyait à chaque pas des humains. Les adultes commencèrent à manquer de patience. Une lueur arc-en-ciel l'entoura.

_-« Spirit, écoute moi, ta mère t'a confié à moi. Malheureusement, je ne peux venir te voir maintenant. Fais-moi confiance, tu vois cette femme aux cheveux auburn, va près d'elle, c'est ma mère, elle est très gentille tu verras. Tu peux lui faire confiance, crois moi. Je viendrai te voir dès que je le pourrai. Si tu as le moindre problème, appelle moi grâce au lien. »_

Contre toute attente, la licorne s'avança doucement vers Lily et vint poser son museau sur son bras. Pour ne pas l'effrayer à nouveau, elle s'assit par terre pour la nourrir.

Dans l'infirmerie.

_-« Je crois que le problème de Spirit est arrangé, pour Hope c'est une autre histoire, il semble faire confiance à Moony mais refusera de faire quoi que ce soit tant qu'il ne m'aura pas vu. Le seul moyen est de me le ramener ici. »_

_-« J'y vais. »_

_-« Professeur, pouvez-vous aussi prendre l'œuf ? »_

_-« Oui bien sur. »_

Rogue quitta la pièce pour y revenir quelques instants après. Il tenait dans sa main un œuf couleur émeraude. Hope sauta de ses bras lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son bienfaiteur. Il fondit sur Harry qu'il parsema de lechouilles partout sur le visage.

_-« Hope ça suffit mon bonhomme, je dois encore m'occuper de quelque chose et je serai entièrement à toi. »_

Harry déposa le loup à côté de lui, prit l'œuf et plongea son regard dedans. Celui-ci fut frappé par un éclair vert qui sortit tout droit des mains qui le portaient. La coquille commença doucement à se fendre, laissant apercevoir un bec de la couleur de l'or.

Doucement, la pointe ambrée cassait sa protection pour laisser apparaître une petite tête de couleur émeraude où trônaient deux petites orbes dorées. Harry caressa tendrement la minuscule tête afin d'encourager l'oisillon à sortir. Il prit ensuite la coquille et l'enleva délicatement de l'animal pour ne pas le blesser. Débarrassé de son lourd fardeau, l'oiseau se lova dans la main de son futur maître. Avec une infinie douceur, Harry lissa les plumes de son phoenix. Au contact de ses mains, l'oisillon étendit ses magnifiques ailes vertes aux reflets ambrés.

_-« Il faut que je te trouve un nom, que penses-tu de Silvertears ? »_

L'oiseau ne répondit même pas.

_-« Et Eternity ? »_

Le phoenix s'envola en piaillant de joie et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître.

_-« Harry, je crois que c'est un nom qui lui va à ravir. Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau plumage. »_

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, Dumbledore et Rogue quittèrent Harry. Ce dernier s'endormit en tenant Hope serré dans ses bras. Eternity quant à lui, s'était posé sur le ventre de son maître nouvellement acquis et s'y positionna confortablement.

A suivre


	6. Cours de rattrapage en tout genre et ann

HARRY POTTER ET L ENFANT DE LUMIERE.

Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendait.

Bêta : Ariane Malfoy-Shinigami (je te fais un gros bisou ma belle)

Merci pour les reviews.

Chapitre 5 : Cours de rattrapage en tout genre et anniversaire mouvementé.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, Hope pelotonné contre lui, Eternity somnolant sur son ventre et ses parents veillant à son chevet. Lorsque ces derniers virent qu'Harry commençait à bouger, ils s'approchèrent pour le serrer dans leurs bras.

_-« Bonjour mon chéri. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? »_

_-« Je vais bien maman et vous deux ? »_

_-« Nous sommes heureux de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. Parle-nous un peu de toi. »_

_-« Après votre mort, j'ai été confié **aux bons soins** des Dursley. Je ne crois pas que ça serve à quelque chose de revenir sur cette partie de mon passé. J'ai tourné la page, je ne tiens pas à y revenir de toute façon. »_

_-« Je suis désolé fiston que tu aies dû vivre cela. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Le plus beau jour de ma vie a été quand Hagrid est venu me chercher pour m'emmener à Poudlard. J'ai réellement appris ce qui vous était arrivé ce jour là. Au fil des années, j'ai découvert mon monde et ma famille. Ces deux dernières années ont été les plus dures à supporter, d'abord la mort de Cédric et l'année suivante celle de Sirius. »_

Harry vit sa mère le regarder d'une drôle de façon.

_-« Maman, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »_

_-« Non, mon fils, je crois que ta mère a besoin d'une séance de câlins afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Et je crois que moi aussi d'ailleurs. »_

James et Lily s'allongèrent à côté de Harry et lui montrèrent tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient pour lui. Harry se sentait bien entre l'étreinte protectrice et aimante de ses deux parents. Il s'endormit assez rapidement sous l'œil attendri des deux autres personnes.

_-« Notre fils est quelqu'un de bien, pourtant avec l'enfance qu'il a eu, il avait toutes les raisons de mal tourner. »_

_-« Mon petit ange est devenu grand maintenant, cependant malgré sa maturité, on peut voir au fond de son cœur, l'âme d'un enfant qui a refusé de grandir »_

_-« Lily, tu m'as l'air pensive. »_

_-« Comment va-t-il réagir lorsqu'il nous perdra à nouveau ? »_

James tourna la tête, lui seul savait ce que Harry deviendrait après la bataille. Voldemort n'était qu'une partie de l'iceberg, le mal qu'il affronterait ensuite serait bien plus terrifiant. C'est pour aider Harry à accomplir cette tâche qu'ils avaient pu revenir à la vie. Il essaya de chasser ces dernières pensées de sa tête afin de se consacrer à sa femme et son fils.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent, furent ponctués de tendresse et d'amour. Chacun tentait de rattraper le temps perdu comme il le pouvait. James et Lily étaient aux petits soins pour leur fils. Ils avaient appris à le connaître à travers lui et les autres aussi. Ils comprirent que Harry était courageux, modeste et intelligent. Ils étaient très fiers de leur fiston.

Rémus qui les observait quand il le pouvait, avait remarqué que son filleul d'adoption souriait bien plus que d'habitude. Il respirait la joie et le bonheur. Ce qui était encore plus formidable dans tout ça, c'est qu'il les communiquait à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Malgré les heures sombres qu'ils vivaient tous, la bonne humeur régnait dans tout Poudlard.

Les repas se passaient toujours dans la gaieté, on avait installé une grande table ronde pour une plus grande convivialité. Les autres membres du personnel furent même surpris de voir rire le professeur de potion. Tous se doutaient qu'Harry y était pour beaucoup. Pour eux cet enfant était un miracle. Sa générosité et son sourire étaient un exemple pour chacun.

Rogue tint sa promesse et permit à Harry de rattraper son retard en potion. Séverus fut étonné de voir qu'Harry avait un don dans cette matière. Apparemment, le calme et la patience étaient les seules choses qui lui permettait d'avancer. En une semaine, ils avaient revu toutes les potions des trois premières années.

_-« Aujourd'hui, je pense que nous allons faire une pause dans nos révisions. Je vous propose de faire du polynectar. C'est une potion complexe je dois dire mais vu vos habilités dans mon cours, je crois que nous pouvons tenter quelque chose. »_

Contre toute attente un sourire joyeux et taquin naquit sur le visage d'Harry.

_-« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait sourire Harry ? »_

_-« Cela pourrait vous mettre en colère. »_

_-« Et pourquoi cela ? »_

_-« Lors de ma deuxième, Hermione, Ron et moi avons fabriqué cette potion. »_

_-« C'était donc vous la disparition de certains de mes ingrédients ? »_

_-« Oui en effet ou plutôt Hermione. »_

_-« Et peut-on savoir les raisons ? »_

_-« Tout le monde m'accusait d'être l'héritier de Serpentard, ce qui a l'époque me faisait horriblement peur. Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous avons pris les apparences de Crabbe et Goyle. Nous sommes ensuite allés voir Malfoy dans la salle commune de votre maison. Là, nous avons appris qu'il n'était pas l'héritier, ni moi d'ailleurs et qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité. »_

_-« Vous avez osé rentrer dans une salle remplie de vos ennemis ? »_

_-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix. Notre plus grande peur a été lorsque notre véritable apparence est revenue, nous étions toujours face à Malfoy. Heureusement pour nous, il n'a rien remarqué. »_

_-« En effet, vous avez eu beaucoup de chance. Comme vous connaissez déjà cette potion, nous pourrions travailler sur une autre. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions avec les larmes de phoenix ? »_

_-« Je sais que grâce à mes nouveaux pouvoirs, je suis capable de créer de nouvelles potions curatives. Leurs formules sont dans mon esprit, elles y sont déjà mais pour y accéder, je dois travailler comme un chercheur le ferait. »_

_-« Vous voulez travailler sur une potion qui soignerait la lycanthropie ? C'est pour cela que vous n'avez rien dit devant les autres et en particulier Lupin. »_

_-« Oui, ne dites rien à Rémus tant que nous ne serons pas sûrs des résultats, je ne voudrais pas lui donner de faux espoirs. »_

_-« Oui, je comprends. A partir de maintenant, nous travaillerons comme tel ; nous commencerons avec le cours de rattrapage pendant une heure et demi ensuite pendant l'heure suivante nous chercherons le remède. La potion curative pourra être continuée pendant l'année scolaire. En parlant de cours, avez-vous reçu le résultat de vos buses ? »_

_-« Non pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. »_

_-« Vous avez choisi vos branches pour l'année prochaine. »_

_-« Oui, mes horaires vont être lourdes, j'ai laissé tomber la divination pour les runes anciennes. J'ai opté pour les cours de médicomagie ainsi que ceux de magie blanche avancée. »_

_-« En effet, vous continuez les potions. »_

_-« Oui, potion, sortilège, défense contre les forces du mal et métamorphose sont les quatre cours que j'ai pris en option avancée sans oublier la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques. »_

_-« En effet, ça fait beaucoup de cours, Miss Granger va en être jalouse. »_

_-« C'est fort possible, mais j'ai besoin de ces cours pour survivre à Voldemort ou peu importe son vrai nom, mais aussi pour honorer la confiance de mes ancêtres. »_

_-« Je comprends, Harry, allez-vous bien pour le moment ? Dormez-vous bien ? »_

_-« Si vous voulez savoir si je dors sans cauchemars, il vous suffisait de le demander. Ces deux dernières semaines ont été les meilleures de ma vie mais cela n'empêche pas Voldemort de me montrer ses prouesses, cela me fait mal à un tel point... Je vois tous ces gens mourir et je ne peux rien pour eux du moins pour le moment. » _

Rogue vit que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Harry, il le prit dans ses bras et le berça tout en essayant de le réconforter avec des mots tendres qu'un père dirait à son enfant.

Au fur et à mesure du temps, Rémus avait pu remarquer qu'un lien étrange se dessinait entre son neveu d'adoption et le maître des potions. Rogue éprouvait à l'égard d'Harry, un profond respect et de l'amour. Rémus n'aurait jamais cru avant qu'il soit possible de tirer de Séverus de tels sentiments.

_-« Excusez-moi vous deux mais j'ai besoin d'Harry. »_

_-« Bien, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui Harry. Vous pouvez y aller. »_

_-« Merci pour tout professeur. A demain. »_

Rémus et Harry sortirent de la pièce.

_-« Que se passe-t-il Rémus ? »_

_-« Spirit, Hope et Eternity se languissent de toi. Ils sont infernaux et personne ne parvient à les calmer. »_

_-« Ils ont ressenti quelque chose. Une peur sans nom, un froid qui m'envahit. Ce sont des détraqueurs. Rémus va prévenir les autres. »_

Rémus était devant un dilemme, laisser son neveu seul et aller chercher de l'aide ou rester avec Harry et l'aider à affronter ces immondes créatures. Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il alla prévenir les autres trouvant cette solution plus sage. Harry sentit ses pouvoirs l'entourer. Il était prêt à lancer son patronus. Il sentait le froid approcher, il savait que ses ennemis étaient proches. Il pointa sa baguette dans leur direction. Il les vit et cria :

_-« Spero patronum »_

Une forte lumière dorée jaillit de sa baguette aveuglant au passage les adultes qui arrivaient inquiets. Ils furent doublement surpris, tout d'abord par la couleur de patronus et ensuite par sa forme ou plutôt ses formes.

En effet, l'habituel cerf était accompagné d'un chien à sa droite et d'un loup à sa gauche, sur son dos se trouvait une jeune femme qui ressemblait étrangement à Lily, derrière eux se trouvait un phoenix et un oiseau indéfinissable. Harry connaissait l'identité des animaux mais pas des oiseaux. Lorsque tous crurent que c'était fini cinq autres formes rejoignirent les premières, il s'agissait d'un griffon, d'un basilic, d'un aigle, d'un blaireau et d'une licorne.

Les adultes furent abasourdis, mais lorsque le patronus s'attaqua aux détraqueurs, ceux-ci semblèrent souffrir énormément et disparurent miraculeusement.

_-« Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Que deviennent ces monstres ? »_

_-« Le patronus de mon petit fils a pris les formes animagus de toi, james, de Sirius, de Rémus. Ca vous l'aviez compris je suppose. Lily aussi est présente. Le phoenix est ma forme animagus et l'oiseau qui est en fait un condor est celle de Séverus. Quant aux cinq autres elles sont respectivement celle de Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Merlin, ses ancêtres. »_

_-« Albus, c'est la première fois que je vois un patronus avec autant de formes. »_

_-« La première et probablement la seule car personne ne peut produire ce genre de forme. »_

_-« Merci Sirius et en qui concerne sa couleur, l'or est synonyme de pureté comme l'aura de notre Harry, sa puissance est telle qu'elle détruit le mal. Les détraqueurs qui ont disparu, sont morts, le patronus les a détruits à jamais. »_

_-« C'est impossible. Aucun patronus n'est capable d'envoyer en enfer ces choses. »_

_-« Je crois pouvoir vous donner une théorie, elle vaut ce qu'elle vaut mais elle est plausible. Harry cherche avant tout à nous protéger, nous savons aussi que ses pouvoirs sont gigantesques. Il a déjà été vu qu'un sorcier puisse créer de nouveaux sorts. De part sa volonté de nous sauvegarder, Harry a sans doute modifié la formule du patronus inconsciemment. Ce que je crains le plus maintenant, c'est la quantité d'énergie qu'il a utilisé pour cela. »_

Les adultes restaient plantés là, stupéfaits. Il n'y a avait plus que quelques détraqueurs mais Harry semblait faiblir, il allait poser un genou à terre lorsqu'une lueur apparut laissant la place à un jeune homme bien connu du directeur. Ce dernier s'approcha de Harry, se plaça derrière lui et entoura sa taille tendrement. Il l'aida à se relever. Harry se permit de s'appuyer sur lui et de puiser la force de terminer son travail dans les paroles d'encouragement de Tom.

_-« Harry, je sais que tu es fatigué mais je sais aussi que tu peux le faire ! »_

_-« Tom, je suis si las ! »_

_-« Je sais, petit ange, mais ils ont besoin de toi. Tu es le seul à pouvoir détruire les soldats de celui qui me retient prisonnier. Grâce à toi, je peux reprendre ma conscience et apparaître par projection astrale. Tu m'en donnes la force. N'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi. Il y a des choses qui sont trop compliquées pour que je te les explique, sache que notre histoire est écrite depuis pas mal de temps. »_

Sur ces paroles, Harry se releva et fit disparaître les derniers intrus. Harry mit fin aux sortilèges, tomba à genou à bout de force. Les autres voulurent s'approcher de lui mais ils furent devancés d'une part par le jeune homme qui s'accroupit devant le survivant, lui caressa doucement la joue et l'embrassa timidement, un simple effleurement et d'autre part par ses trois animaux qui semblaient faire barrière laissant une certaine intimité aux deux jeunes gens. Les adultes présents furent étonnés et pourtant, ils percevaient une certaine sérénité entourer le couple. Ce baiser était d'une telle tendresse.

_-« Mon ange, je dois y aller ! »_

_-« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu mon ange ? »_

_-« Tu comprendras bientôt, je te le promets ! Je ne peux rester plus longtemps sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive ! »Dit le jeune homme en disparaissant et en laissant le jeune Griffondor seul._

Hope vint se coucher sur ses genoux donnant du réconfort, Spirit déposa son naseau sur l'épaule du survivant ce qui eut pour effet de régénérer son énergie et Eternity chanta quelques notes pour encourager son maître à se relever. Harry prit un certain temps pour revenir vers ceux qu'il considérait comme de sa famille. Sa mère se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Des larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux émeraude. Ils l'emmenèrent se reposer dans son nouveau logis.

Durant cette semaine, plus rien d'étrange ne se passa. Les adultes occupaient l'adolescent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient afin de lui préparer une surprise pour son anniversaire mais aucun ne lui posa de question sur cette étrange relation qui l'unissait à Tom Jedusor. Tous voulaient que ce soit sa plus belle fête d'anniversaire.

Le temps passa très vite et le 31 juillet arriva.

Ce matin-là, Lily réveilla Harry tôt pour l'emmener sur le chemin de traverse afin de l'occuper.

Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour le chaudron baveur. Arrivés là, ils sortirent pour aller au magasin de quidditch. L'adolescent fan de ce sport voulait jeter un coup d'œil aux nouveautés. Ils dégustèrent aussi une glace. Ils se rendirent chez Gringotts pour y retirer un peu d'argent. Harry sentait que Voldemort voulait gâcher son anniversaire, il avait déjà ressenti une douleur traverser sa cicatrice lorsqu'il avait pris sa douche ce matin mais maintenant cette douleur était plus aiguë. Il comprit que le mage noir n'était pas loin. Des mangemorts apparurent dans le hall de Gringotts. Ils lancèrent de multiples sorts. Harry qui étaient accompagnés de ses parents et de Rémus fit tout pour les protéger ainsi que les gens innocents qui se trouvaient là.

Il vit quatre d'entre eux, Lestrange, Malfoy, Avery et Goyle se diriger vers un coin où se trouvait une petite fille qui avait échappé à son bouclier. Il tourna la tête vers ses proches, leur fit un sourire et se dirigea vers elle. Ses accompagnateurs se mirent à hurler de rester là mais savaient très bien qu'il en était incapable. Il tourna la tête vers eux une seconde fois et leur murmura un _« je vous aime »_ et se plaça entre la fillette et ses agresseurs. Il fut touché par plusieurs doloris mais ne bougea pas et invoqua un bouclier pour les protéger. Les sorts furent renvoyés à leurs expéditeurs ce qui eut pour effet de les faire souffrir intensément. N'y comprenant plus rien, ils transplanèrent presque tous mis à part Lestrange qu'Harry avait eu le temps de stupéfixer.

Aucun mangemort ne connaissait l'origine du bouclier mais celui-ci était puissant.

Pendant ce temps dans Gringotts, les Aurors arrivèrent pour emporter les prisonniers.

_-« Comme on se retrouve très chère Bellatrix. »_

_-« Potter, comment te permets-tu de m'appeler ainsi, petit morveux. »_

_-« Depuis que tu t'es permise de tuer Sirius devant mes yeux. »_

_-« C'est vrai tu es seul maintenant. »_

_-« Pas autant que tu le crois Lestrange. »_

_-« Evans, c'est impossible vous êtes morts tous les deux. »_

_-« La vie est parfois bizarre, toi, tu vas recevoir le baiser du détraqueur et nous, on est de nouveau avec notre fils. » _

Lily laissa le soin aux Aurors de l'emmener vers sa dernière demeure. Harry était en train de faire oublier ces mauvais moments à ce petit bout. Lorsque la fille le reconnut, elle se blottit contre lui. D'une main douce, il lui caressa les cheveux et murmura un_ « sérénita curatio »_, la fillette se releva, fit un dernier sourire et rejoignit ses parents.

Albus, Séverus et Minerva étaient venus directement aux nouvelles lorsqu'ils avaient appris l'attaque. Ils virent Rémus, Lily et James mais pas Harry, là ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

_-« Où est Harry, est-il blessé ? »_

_-« Calme-toi Séverus, il va bien. Il s'occupe de soigner une petite fille qui a eut une grande frayeur. »_

_-« Ce qu'on a eut peur, on en ne le voyant pas avec vous. »_

Harry qui avait fini sa tâche, revint vers eux. Il était pâle et semblait fatigué.

_-« Tout ira bien pour elle maintenant. »_dit-il calmement.

Lily était à bout de nerf et laissa sa peur prendre le dessus.

_-« Harold James Potter ne me refais jamais ça ou c'est moi qui t'achève, tu m'as bien comprise ? »_

Des larmes se mirent à couler des ces si belles émeraudes. Harry ne comprit pas la colère de sa mère. Il crut lui avoir fait du mal et perdu son amour.

_-« Ne me déteste pas, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je te jure. Je t'en prie pardonne moi. » _répéta-t-il de manière continue en éclatant en sanglot.

_-« Oh mon ange, ce n'est rien, je ne t'en veux pas mais j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. Je t'aime, crois-moi. »_

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le berça pour le calmer. Il s'endormit au milieu de Gringotts dans les bras de sa mère.

Il fut temps pour eux de rentrer au château où plusieurs surprises attendaient le héros du jour.

James prit son fils dans ses bras et transplana à Pré au lard, les autres firent de même.

A peine à Poudlard, Séverus alla chercher les potions nécessaires au rétablissement rapide de son élève désormais préféré. L'inquiétude qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était très attaché à l'adolescent. Dans quelques minutes, les amis d'Harry allaient arriver pour fêter son 16ème anniversaire.

Une fois, les potions prises, Harry se remit promptement. James et Rémus tentaient avec l'aide de Minerva d'allumer un barbecue. Tout ce qu'ils furent capables de faire fut de se brûler légèrement. Harry avait ressenti la douleur causée par les brûlures et alla les soigner. Il apposa sa main sur chaque plaie et murmura un _« curato brulare »_. Les blessures disparurent définitivement. Les adultes étaient sous l'effet de surprise en effet, les pouvoirs d'Harry grandissaient rapidement. La douceur et la générosité d'Harry émerveillaient tout le monde, c'était un réel plaisir de le côtoyer.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny et les parents des Weasley arrivèrent pour faire une surprise à Harry. Une grande table avait été placée à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Tout le château y était convié. Dumbledore jugea nécessaire de leur présenter les revenants et de leur faire part du changement qui était en train de s'opérer chez leur ami.

_-« Les enfants, je dois vous parler. Des évènements ont eu lieu ces derniers temps. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? Harry va bien ? Pourquoi Harry est venu plus tôt à Poudlard ? »_

_-« Miss Granger calmez-vous, je vais répondre à toutes ces questions du moins dans la mesure du possible. Harry s'est enfui de chez les Dursley au début de l'été. Il était dans un état de détresse tel qu'il a voulu affronter Voldemort. Il s'est aussi rendu coupable de toutes les morts de ses proches dont Cédric et Sirius. »_

_-« Il a voulu combattre Vol.. Vous-savez-qui seul, sans aide ? »_

_-« Harry souffrait beaucoup des morts qui l'entouraient, il est passé par une phase suicidaire qui heureusement pour nous est finie. »_

Neville, lui, était intrigué par quelque chose de très surprenant. Harry était entouré de trois adultes dont deux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Il en avait cependant remarqué un qui le terrorisait depuis sa première année, son infâme professeur de potion et celui-ci rigolait de bon cœur avec son ami.

_-« Professeur, est-ce que le fait que la professeur Rogue rit avec Harry fait partie des changements de cet été ? »_

_-« En effet, c'est une partie, et les deux personnes que vous voyez avec eux sont ses parents Lily et James Potter. Harry allait très mal, et pour l'aider ils sont revenus à la vie. Je vous passerai les détails, ils étaient accompagnés du fantôme de Cédric Diggory ainsi que de celui de Sirius. »_

_-« C'est génial, Harry a enfin la chance de les connaître. »_

_-« Oui, monsieur Londubat. Vous remarquerez en approchant Harry, qu'il a changé beaucoup physiquement et mentalement. Ce n'est plus vraiment celui que vous connaissiez. Il est calme, paisible, joyeux et généreux. Quelque chose a changé en lui, il vous en parlera le moment venu. J'aimerais que vous ne l'interrogiez pas sur ce sujet, laissez le en parler de lui-même. »_

_-« Bien sur professeur, vous pouvez compter sur nous. »_

Les quatre adolescents rejoignirent Harry pour lui dire bonjour. Ils furent surpris par l'évolution physique d'Harry. Il avait la peau extrêmement blanche, presque laiteuse. Ses yeux pétillaient de gaieté mais on pouvait y lire aussi une douceur et un amour débordants. Il semblait serein. Il les prit un à un dans ses bras pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Hermione pensait avoir un ange en face d'elle. Elle sentait une pureté émaner de son frère comme elle aimait l'appeler, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant.

Ron considérait Harry comme un Weasley depuis longtemps maintenant, ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, qu'il serait mort pour lui. Harry, lui, paraissait différent mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger puisque son ami paraissait heureux comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant.

Neville se sentait bien auprès de Harry, il savait qu'il avait un ami sur qui compter et ce, sans restriction. Il l'avait toujours défendu face aux moqueries et le ferait encore.

Ginny, elle, avait aimé le jeune homme mais c'était du héros qu'elle était amoureuse et non pas de Harry. Elle l'avait compris, il n'était pas le portrait qu'en avait fait les journaux. Maintenant, c'était son meilleur ami, son confident et son oreille attentive, le seul à qui elle disait tout. Il en savait plus sur elle que ses propres parents. Elle parlait souvent avec lui, elle savait qu'il aimerait une seule personne dans sa vie et ce jusqu'à sa mort et elle savait que ce ne serait pas elle. Elle savait aussi qu'Harry ne tenait pas compte du sexe de la personne qu'il aimerait mais elle était presque sur que ce serait un garçon.

Elle fut là dans ses réflexions quand un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges passion apparut au milieu du parc. Lorsqu'Harry le vit, il se dirigea vers lui et lui sourit. Le jeune inconnu embrassa doucement son ami. Il prit sa main.

Hermione, Lily, Molly, Rémus et Albus avaient compris ce que ressentaient les deux enfants mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils s'aimaient tout simplement. Les autres ne voulurent pas s'immiscer dans cette relation naissante et décidèrent de laisser faire le temps.

Harry aussi avait compris, son cœur n'appartenait qu'à une personne, Tom, il l'aimait fort depuis longtemps, il lui avait juste fallu le temps d'ouvrir les yeux, il avait toujours été attiré par lui. Non c'était beaucoup plus fort mais il avait jusqu'alors refusé de l'admettre. Il le savait maintenant, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre des désirs de son cœur.

Lorsqu'ils se quittèrent, ils rougirent mais personne ne le remarqua, Harry reprit la main de Tom et celle de Ginny, et les entraîna près de la table. Plus tard, Harry essayerait de parler seul avec lui afin de lui faire part de ses sentiments.

L'heure des cadeaux avait sonné. Le premier vint des professeurs de Poudlard sauf Minerva et Séverus. Ils lui avaient offert un magnifique encrier incrusté de pierres vertes assorti à des plumes dorées.

_-« Merci beaucoup mais vous n'auriez pas dû, votre présence est pour moi le plus merveilleux des présents. »_dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Minerva s'approcha et lui tendit un paquet rouge et or. Harry le prit délicatement et le déballa. Il découvrit une cape rouge et or faite d'une douce soie. Il ferma les yeux à son toucher pour mieux apprécier sa douceur.

_-« Professeur, je ne sais comment vous remercier. C'est magnifique. »_

_-« De rien Harry, c'est un plaisir. »_

Ce fut ensuite au tour de Rogue de lui déposer une boite dans les mains. Séverus savait qu'Harry adorait prendre soin des animaux. Harry fut surpris, le colis bougeait légèrement.

_-« Professeur qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_-« Ouvrez-le Harry. »_

Harry l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit une petite boule de poils blanche qui miaulait. C'était un chaton. Il savait déjà le nom qu'il lui donnerait.

_-« Merci, professeur, je vais l'appeler Neige. »_dit-il tout en serrant son maître des potions.

_-« Prenez-en bien soin, enfin je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça, tous les animaux vous aiment. » _

Harry voulut le déposer à terre mais celui-ci s'accrocha à sa jambe. Il le reprit donc dans ses bras tout en le caressant. Le petit se lova dans les bras de son nouveau maître.

Son grand-père lui donna un paquet assez lourd. Il y découvrit une pensine.

_-« Merci grand-père. »_

_-« J'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'être utile. »_

Rémus lui tendit deux cadeaux. Il ouvrit le plus petit. Il s'agissait du journal des maraudeurs.

_-« Ton parrain et moi voulions te l'offrir pour tes seize ans alors voilà mais ouvre l'autre. »_

_-« Merci Rem et toi aussi parrain. »_

Il ouvrit le deuxième et découvrit une chaîne avec un pendentif en or blanc qui représentait un ange avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux.

_-« Il a des propriétés magiques cependant je ne sais pas lesquelles. »_

_-« Merci Moony, c'est superbe mais tu n'aurais pas dû. »_

_-« Comment ça, je n'ai pas le droit de gâter mon seul neveu. »_

_-« Tu veux bien me le mettre ? »_

_-« Oui, tout de suite. »_

Rémus lui passa autour du cou. Une douce lueur blanche envahit le corps d'Harry qui sourit. Une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux. Tous sentirent une chaleur étrange s'insinuer en eux.

_-« Ce pendentif est plus spécial que tu ne le penses, Rem. Je ne vous dirais pas son origine car cela doit encore rester secret mais je sais ce qu'il est. »_

_-« Tu ne nous le dira pas ? »_

_-« Non. »_

_-« Peux-tu au moins nous dire ce que c'était que cette chaleur. »_

_-« Ca, je le peux. Ce que vous avez ressenti est l'amour qui m'unit à vous. Lorsque ce pendentif m'est revenu, mon pouvoir a réveillé l'âme qui l'habitait ou devrais-je dire les âmes. »_

_-« Tu veux dire que ce pendentif est une partie de toi. »_

_-« En quelque sorte, il est l'élément qui me manquait pour accomplir mon voyage, celui dont je vous ai parlé, il y a quelques semaines. C'est en quelque sorte la porte de mon cœur. Seul celui qui a de bonnes intentions ou éprouve de forts sentiments pour moi peut ressentir l'amour que je lui porte. »_

_-« Cela te rend vulnérable de dépendre d'un objet matériel. »_demanda Tom, inquiet

_-« Pas du tout, regardez ! »_

Harry fit sortir de sa main une petite boule dorée et la pausa sur le pendentif. L'ange apparut en couleur et vint s'incruster comme un tatouage sur la peau de sa poitrine. Celui-ci était brillant. Tom passa sa main sur l'ange tatoué.

_-« Ne me regardez pas comme cela, c'est étrange de voir cela mais ce ne sera certainement pas la dernière chose bizarre que vous verrez avec moi. » _dit-il chaleureusement.

-_« C'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait que tu ouvres les derniers cadeaux avant ton départ. »_

Les Weasley lui apportèrent un chevalet avec une boite en bois.

_-« Nous savons que tu aimes dessiner et peindre, alors on s'est dit que cela te ferait plaisir. »_

_-« Mon premier tableau sera pour vous. Merci pour ce précieux présent. »_

Ses parents lui apportèrent une petite boite et la lui tendirent. Harry l'ouvrit et vit deux anneaux faits d'or blanc avec une émeraude sur chacun d'eux. Harry regarda son père et sa mère. Une larme perla sur sa joue. Il savait ce que c'était, les alliances de ses parents.

_-« Vous ne pouvez me les donner, ils sont le symbole de votre amour. Je ne peux les accepter. »_

_-« Tu te trompes, la plus précieuse image de nous c'est toi mon fils. Tu es la parfaite reproduction de notre union. »_

_-« Merci. »_

Ron et Neville avaient choisi de faire un cadeau ensemble. Il lui avait offert une montre car il savait que leur ami n'en avait jamais eu. Il les serra dans ses bras pour les remercier. Hermione lui avait acheté un livre, mais pas n'importe lequel, celui qui avait une signification pour eux seuls, l'Antre de l'ange. Il parlait de l'amitié entre deux personnes qui finirent par se considérer comme des frères. Leur vie ressemblait à la leur. Harry la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura un "je t'aime petite sœur". Elle ne dit rien.

Ginny lui avait remis son cadeau, c'était un vif d'or.

Ils mangèrent le gâteau. Les heures passaient vite et il fut temps de se dire au revoir. Harry sentait l'heure du départ proche. Il se leva et emmena discrètement Tom au bord du lac.

Ils s'assirent. Tom lui prit la main et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

_-« Harry, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi. Je suis désolé. Mais je voulais te dire que je t'aime, je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi !»_

Il s'arrêta un bref instant pour sécher la larme qui coulait sur la joue de son ange.

_-« J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, réfléchis un peu. Je vais m'absenter quelques jours tout comme toi. » _dit-il avant de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la roseraie, Tom mit ses doigts sur le sol et y fit pousser une magnifique rose du blanc le plus pur. Il lui jeta un sort pour qu'elle reste à jamais ainsi et il la tendit à Harry.

_-« Cette rose représente l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, si tu doutes, regarde là et tu comprendras. Maintenant, il est l'heure de partir pour moi mais je reviendrai promis. »_

Ils retournèrent vers les autres, main dans la main.

_-« Je dois y aller, il est l'heure. Toi aussi tu vas partir. Ce voyage est dans l'ordre des choses que tu dois accomplir. Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai vite de retour. »_

_-« Tom a raison, je dois partir quelques temps mais c'est juste pour faire quelque chose de très important ! »_

Chacun vint le serrer dans ses bras et lui souhaiter bonne chance.

Un cercle de lumière apparut et Harry se sentit appeler à lui. Tom déposa un baiser sur le front de Harry. Ce dernier lança à tout le monde un "je vous aime à bientôt". Il se retourna et tomba inconscient frappé par un éclair de lumière alors que Tom le rattrapait tout en disparaissant.

**A SUIVRE**

J'espère que vous avez aimé donnez-moi votre avis.

Bisous

Efriliane

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. Voyage en Eden et attente interminable

**Harry Potter et l'enfant de l'espoir.**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Merci ma petite Virginie pour ta correction. (V**irginie** : **Mais de rien, je suis toujours très enchantée de lire tes merveilleux écrits ! Gros bisous à toi )**

Place à la lecture...

Chapitre 6 : Voyage en Eden et attente interminable.

Harry gisait là inconscient, il leur avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort qu'eux. Harry n'était plus réellement présent et ils leur manquaient quelque chose. Il leur manquait Harry et la joie qu'il transmettait aux autres par son simple sourire. Un vent de mélancolie s'abattait sur les résidents du château. Contre toute attente, les deux premiers à se ressaisir furent Ginny et Neville.

_-« Arrêtez de faire cette tête là, Harry n'aurait pas apprécié. »_

_-« C'est vrai. »_ reprit Ginny, _« il nous a promis qu'il reviendrait, il n'est pas parti pour de bon. »_

Tous acquiescèrent, ils devaient être forts pour Harry. Ginny fut la première à ressentir la même chaleur que tantôt et sourit tendrement à la pensée que Harry serait bientôt de retour. Tous reçurent alors la même sensation mais de différente intensité.

_-« Il a ressenti notre peine et notre inquiétude d'où il est, c'est pour ça qu'il nous envoie ces ondes d'amour pour nous rassurer. »_

Ils se ressaisirent tous, James prit dans ses bras le corps inerte de son fils et le conduisit dans son appartement particulier auprès de ses animaux. Il le coucha avec l'aide de Lily dans son lit. Ils le recouvrirent d'une couverture et le regardèrent avec amour. Hope vint se placer près de son maître, Eternity vola jusqu'au lit d'Harry, Spirit se coucha au pied du lit et Neige était toujours agrippé à lui.

Harry s'était senti emporté dans un tourbillon. Toutes sortes de couleurs voyageaient autour de lui. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentit une sensation de bien être. Il comprit qu'il se trouvait dans sa dimension, lieu où tout mal était banni.

Tout était blanc, il devait lui-même aménager ce monde pour le rendre merveilleux. Il savait déjà comment le transformer pour qu'il soit accueillant. Il le voulait tel le monde qu'il s'imaginait lorsque les Dursley lui faisait mal.

Il se dessina mentalement une immense étendue verte avec de l'herbe, bordée par des montagnes enneigées et des mers faites d'une eau limpide. Des torrents dévalaient les pentes rocailleuses.

Il fut interrompu dans sa création par une fort sentiment de tristesse mêlé à de l'inquiétude. Il se douta que sa famille s'inquiétait pour lui. Il leur envoya une forte onde de bonheur, de paix et d'amour pour les rassurer et les réconforter.

Il continua son entreprise lorsqu'il vit apparaître les âmes qu'il avait aidé à passer dans son monde.

_-« Bonjour vous tous, bienvenue. Installez-vous. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas encore terminé votre nouvel habitat. »_

_-« Merci jeune humain. »_

_-« Je vais vous rendre une forme physique, ce ne sera pas douloureux, je vous le promets. »_

_-« Merci Harry. »_

_-« Forma animae revela » _prononça Harry.

Les sept reprirent leur corps initiaux.

_-« Dis-moi jeune humain, tu as vu mon fils, Spirit ? »_

_-« Oui, il est à mes côtés pour le moment. Il est fort, c'est un être adorable, son soutien m'est très précieux. »_

_-« Je suis heureuse que Spirit ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que moi. Je sais que tu le protègeras de tout. Merci. »_

_-« De rien, c'est un plaisir. »_

_-« As-tu encore besoin de nous ? »_

_-« Non, faites comme bon vous semble, d'autres êtres devraient vous rejoindre. Ils prendront directement une forme physique. Je vous demande seulement de faire régner la paix et le bonheur ici. Je ne veux aucune haine. »_

_-« Nous te remercions pour l'honneur que tu nous fais. Nous comprenons bien que c'est un immense privilège pour nous de rester ici. »_dit le griffon.

Harry retourna à ses occupations. Il entreprit maintenant d'incorporer les odeurs au monde qu'il avait créé. L'air pur des montagnes, l'odeur de résine des arbres et l'essence iodée venant des mers.

_« Il manque quelque chose, mais quoi ? » _pensa-t-il.

Il se souvint alors que le monde où il se réfugiait était rempli de toutes sortes de fleurs, de fruits, de champignons. Il créa donc de multiples fleurs de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs possibles. Il y combina le parfum qu'elles avaient dans la réalité. Il prononça différents sorts afin de protéger la beauté des lieux. Rien ne pourrait l'altérer.

Harry n'avait aucune notion du temps, il n'aurait pu dire si cela faisait une heure, un jour ou une semaine. Le temps passait mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail ici sinon il serait déjà retourné auprès des siens. Ils devaient tous être si inquiets.

A Poudlard, deux jours étaient passés et il n'y avait aucun signe notable du réveil d'Harry. Tous commencèrent doucement à être triste.

_-« Lily, qu'y a-t-il mon amour ? »_

_-« Nous venons à peine de le retrouver que l'on est déjà séparé de lui. »_

_-« Tu te trompes, concentre-toi sur lui et tu pourras le ressentir. Essaye, tu verras. »_

Elle essaya mais son inquiétude était telle qu'elle espéra de tout cœur être auprès de lui pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Une forte lumière l'entoura et elle tomba inconsciente sur corps de son fils.

_-« Lily, Lily mais réponds-moi. Madame Pomfresh, venez vite, c'est Lily. »_

_-« Je suis là James, qu'y a-t-il ? »_

_-« Une forte lumière est apparue et elle s'est évanouie. »_

_-« Comme Harry ? »_

_-« Oui, vous croyez qu'elle est allée le rejoindre ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est le plus plausible, elle s'inquiétait sans doute de trop pour notre jeune malade. Je vais l'examiner. »_

Elle l'examina rapidement et confirma qu'elle était dans le même état que son fils. Ils installèrent Lily dans le lit de son fils puisqu'ils semblaient être ensemble.

Harry eut une sensation étrange, il ressentait l'amour mais aussi l'inquiétude de quelqu'un. Ce sentiment était extrêmement fort, il rendait Harry, triste et mélancolique. Il se sentit mal quand il comprit que ce sentiment lui était destiné.

_« Non, personne ne ressentira plus jamais du mal à cause de moi. »_pensa-t-il.

Il se concentra de toutes ses forces sur l'origine de cette sensation. Une femme aux cheveux auburn apparut près de lui.

_-« Maman, mais que fais-tu là ? Rassure-toi, ce n'est pas que je ne veuille pas te voir, bien au contraire mais personne à part moi et les animaux morts ne peut apparaître ici. »_

_-« J'étais à ton chevet avec ton père, je me suis concentrée pour savoir comment tu allais et maintenant je me réveille ici. »_

Lily se releva et fut estomaquée devant tant de merveilles.

_-« Harry, ce lieu est ce que tu appelles la dimension de pureté, n'est-ce pas. »_

_-« Oui, maman, il est à l'image du monde dans lequel je fuyais le présent lorsque les Dursley s'en prenaient trop fort à moi. »_

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de sa mère.

_-« Ne sois pas triste pour ça, si c'est arrivé, c'est que cela devait se passer. »_dit Harry en prenant les mains de Lily.

Lily laissa couler quelques larmes face aux propos de son fils.

_-« Et puis, tu sais maman, ma souffrance était minime face à celle que d'autres pouvaient ressentir. »_

_-« On dirait que tu ne leur en veux pas ? »_

_-« Pourquoi leur en voudrais-je ou plutôt à quoi cela servirait-il ? La vengeance n'apporte jamais rien de bon alors que le pardon réchauffe mon cœur et l'entièreté de mon âme. »_

_-« Tes paroles sont tellement matures pour ton âge. J'aurais tant voulu te permettre de vivre une existence normale. »_

_-« Il ne faut pas remuer le passé, il est préférable d'aller de l'avant. Si le destin en a décidé ainsi je ne peux rien y faire. Il est plus sain pour moi de l'accepter pour avancer. »_

_-« N'as-tu donc jamais peur que l'avenir ne s'assombrisse encore davantage ? »_

_-« Je préfère désormais croire en ma chance de pouvoir rétablir la paix et l'amour dans notre monde. L'optimisme est notre seule fortune dans cette guerre car rien n'est encore dessiné quand à l'issue du dernier combat. »_

_-« Je crois que tu as raison, nous devons vivre dans l'instant présent, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre salut. »_

_-« Changeons de conversation, et si nous allions nous promener un peu. Je ne peux nous renvoyer dans la réalité maintenant, je dois encore rencontrer quelqu'un. »_

_-« Ah oui, et qui ? »_

_-« Je ne le sais pas moi même, mais ce que je sais, c'est que c'est capital pour l'avenir. »_

Harry mit sa main dans celle de sa mère et ils partirent joyeusement découvrir les berges des rivières.

Loin de là dans le monde sorcier, Albus Dumbledore regardait tendrement sa belle-petite-fille et son arrière-petit-fils dormir d'un sommeil paisible, un sourire accroché sur leurs figures.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Séverus.

_-« Bonjour Albus, vous êtes ici depuis tôt ce matin. Nous ne vous avons pas vu au petit déjeuner alors je vous ai apporté de quoi vous restaurer. »_

_-« Merci Séverus. Vous sembler bien triste en ce début de journée. »_

_-« Je crois qu'Harry... »_

_-« Qu'Harry vous manque ? »_

_-« Oui, c'est étrange comme les gens peuvent se tromper dans leur jugement. »_

_-« Vous repensez aux premières années de cet ange ici ? »_

_-« Oui, je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été si rapide à le juger négativement. L'attitude des maraudeurs n'est pas une excuse suffisante. Harry n'aurait jamais dû payer pour les erreurs de ses parents. Je m'en veux d'avoir agi avec lui comme les maraudeurs le faisaient avec moi jadis. Je m'étais toujours promis que je ne ferais jamais souffrir quelqu'un en l'humiliant et j'ai trahi ma promesse. »_

_-« Séverus, comme Harry l'a dit, le passé est le passé. Il vous a pardonné ce comportement depuis longtemps. Vous devriez suivre son exemple et oublier cela avant qu'Harry ne ressente votre culpabilité. »_

_-« Vous avez raison, ses pouvoirs empathiques sont trop forts pour que je puisse le cacher. Il risquerait encore de se sentir coupable pour cela. »_

Albus prit la main d'Harry, plusieurs flashs arrivèrent dans ses pensées. Il vit Lily et Harry se promener dans une plaine bordée de ruisseaux et parsemée de fleurs. Ils semblaient heureux tous les deux.

_-« Albus, vous allez bien. »_

Un sourire heureux passa sur le visage du directeur.

_-« Oui Séverus, tout va bien. Je viens de voir en flash Harry et sa mère. Ils avaient l'air en excellente santé. J'ai pu apercevoir rapidement le monde de pureté car je crois en effet que c'est là qu'Harry devait se rendre. »_

_-« Vous croyez qu'ils vont bientôt revenir ? » _dit un Séverus pensif qui caressait distraitement la joue d'Harry.

_-« Il est parti pour accomplir une tâche que lui seul connaît et il ne reviendra probablement pas avant de l'avoir effectuée. Ceci dit, il n'est pas seul, sa mère est là pour le soutenir. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Il ira bien. »_

Albus quitta le chevet des deux personnes inconscientes en laissant un Séverus réfléchissant aux paroles prononcées plus tôt.

Albus voulait s'entretenir avec James. Il le connaissait bien. James était nerveux, bien sûr sa femme et son fils étaient inconscients et personne ne pouvait dire quand ils allaient sortir de leur coma mais il n'était pas dupe, autre chose le tracassait. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie sachant très bien que c'était le seul endroit où sont petit-fils s'isolait lorsqu'il avait un problème.

_-« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »_

_-« Ah grand-père ! »_

_-« Tu me sembles bien pensif. Qu'y a-t-il mon enfant ? »_

_-« Rien, j'avais juste besoin de calme. Ces deux derniers jours ont été éprouvants. »_

_-« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu vas faire croire ça. Tu t'inquiètes bien pour quelque chose mais pas pour ça. Alors dis-moi pourquoi ! »_

_-« Tu me connais trop bien. Si j'ai l'air ailleurs maintenant, c'est que les anciens m'ont fait une autre prophétie avant de nous renvoyer ici. Je suis le seul à être au courant. »_

_-« Que dit-elle pour te rendre si nerveux. »_

_-« Je vais te la dire. »_

_Lorsque l'enfant pur aura appris et accompli son destin,_

_Un mal noir renaîtra._

_Prenez garde celui-ci est l'essence du mal._

_Dans un combat qui déterminera la face du monde,_

_L'enfant pur, essence du bien absolu, affrontera le fils du malin._

_De ce combat, sera déterminé le destin du monde._

_Ce combat de la lumière contre l'obscurité laissera un monde dévasté par la haine ou une terre plongée dans l'amour._

_L'ange de l'amour ou le démon de la haine ne peuvent vivre ensemble, seul la main de l'un peut trancher la tête de l'autre. _

_S'il échoue alors la magie disparaîtra par l'ultime sort que lui seul peut faire. _

James finit son récit, ses yeux versaient quelques larmes de tristesse.

_-« Je croyais que Harry vivrait normalement après avoir vaincu Voldemort. »_

_-« Cette prophétie en a décidé autrement. Ce combat sera pire que celui contre lui. S'il rate ce dernier combat, la magie n'existera plus. » _

_-« Mon arrière-petit-fils n'aura-t-il jamais une vie normale ? »_

_-« Il faut croire que non. Sa vie est destinée à vaincre le mal. » _Ils se regardèrent longuement en méditant sur le futur de leur descendant.

Harry sentait l'heure de la rencontre approcher.

_-« Maman, je vais devoir y aller, là ou les personnes que je dois rencontrer arrivent, je le sens. »_

_-« Vas-y, Harry. »_

_-« Je t'aime maman. »_

_-« Moi aussi, allez va. Sois prudent et fais attention à toi. »_

_-« Promis. »_

Harry s'éloigna dans la forêt de lumière comme il l'avait appelé. Il était appelé par quelqu'un mais ne savait pas par qui. Il se dirigea vers l'origine de cette voix. Il se retrouva dans un endroit magnifique mais il ne se souvint pas l'avoir créé.

_-« Bonjour jeune héritier. »_

_-« Héritier ? Vous êtes tous les cinq mes ascendants ? »_

_-« Oui Harry. »_lui répondit doucement une dame aux longs cheveux bruns.

Harry s'approcha d'un homme qui paraissait assez vieux. Dans un certain sens, il ressemblait aux magiciens des contes de fées moldus.

_-« Vous, vous devez être Merlin. »_

_-« Oui en effet. Nous sommes là tous les cinq pour détruire la dernière barrière à l'émergence de tes pouvoirs. Mais avant, je vais les laisser se présenter.»_dit Merlin en désignant les quatre autres personnes.

_-« Moi, je suis Godric Gryffondor. »_

Harry détailla un instant son aïeul. Il avait de courts cheveux châtain foncés, des yeux bleus et un corps élancé.

_-« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous ! »_

_-« Moi, je suis Rowena Serdaigle. »_dit une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux violets.

Harry lui fit un signe de tête.

_-« Je me présente, je suis Helga Poufsouffle. »_

Elle avait un visage doux avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns.

_-« Quant à moi, je suis Salazar Serpentard. »_dit un homme au regard noir, sévère et aux traits fins.

_-« Nous sommes tous les quatre tes ancêtres de sang . »_

_-« Mais, c'est impossible, si je suis votre descendant Serpentard, c'est à cause du sort de votre véritable héritier, Voldemort. »_

_-« C'est là que tu te trompes. Voldemort n'est pas mon héritier de sang car personne ne sait que j'ai eu un enfant et je peux t'assurer que Voldemort ne descend pas de lui. »_

_-« Vois-tu, Harry, la famille Potter est la plus ancienne lignée de sorciers qui existe. Rowena et Godric ont eu un fils ensemble tandis que moi et Salazar avons eu une fille. Lorsqu'ils furent en âge de se marier, ils nous ont demandé la permission de le faire. Ils se sont donc unis et ont eu à leur tour une fille qui s'est unie à un homme de la famille Potter. Depuis ce jour, les descendants n'eurent qu'un unique enfant et de surcroît toujours un garçon. »_

_-« Je suis désolé pour ma réaction vis-à-vis de vous Salazar mais Voldemort clame haut et fort qu'il est votre descendant. »_dit Harry d'un air désolé.

_-« Il s'est proclamé comme tel suite à un très ancien rituel. La magie noire est un art complexe. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croit, elle n'est pas toujours utilisée pour faire le mal. Elle fait du mal si le sorcier qui l'utilise veut en faire un outil de souffrance tout comme Voldemort l'a fait.»_

_-« Est-ce que je pourrais l'apprendre aussi grâce à mes pouvoirs et faire le bien avec elle ? »_

_-« Sans aucun doute, ta magie ne te permettrait pas de faire souffrir un être. » _

_-« Tu sais maintenant la vérité sur ton ascendance excepté pour moi. Je suis un enchanteur et un mage puissant lorsque j'ai compris que je partirais, que je mourrais un jour, j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant afin de lui transmettre tout mon savoir. Je me suis uni à la plus puissante des fées de mon monde. Elle m'a donné une fille. Mes dons se sont transmis de génération en génération mais il y a trois cents ans, une de mes descendantes a préféré se tourner vers le côté sombre, alors pour éviter un cataclysme, sa mère a effacé sa mémoire et a bridé ses pouvoirs. Elle est donc devenue moldue. Sa mère savait qu'un jour ou l'autre, toi, l'Etre pur devrait venir au monde et a donc jeté un sort pour que tes pouvoirs te soient révélés et rendus. Ta mère est ma descendante, elle est un sang mêlé. »_

_-« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre mais elle est ici, le saviez-vous ? »_

_-« Non, c'est impossible. Va la chercher, tu vas avoir besoin d'elle. »_

_-« Je reviens. »_

Harry retourna chercher sa mère et la ramena.

Tom était parvenu à quitter son corps sans que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte. Il apparut sur les terres de Poudlard afin de venir voir son Harry.

_-« Bonjour Monsieur Potter, Professeur Lupin. »_

_-« Tom, vous pouvez nous appeler James et Rémus. Vous êtes venu voir Harry, je suppose. »_

_-« Oui, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »_

_-« Bien sûr, allez-y et envoyer Séverus dormir un peu, il ne l'a pas fait depuis 24 heures. »_

_-« J'y veillerai, à plus tard. »_

Il quitta les deux adultes.

_-« Dis-moi James, as-tu remarqué la manière dont ton fils regardait Tom le jour de son anniversaire ? »_

_-« Non pas vraiment, pourquoi ? »_

_-« Et bien entre eux deux, il y a quelque chose de spécial qui les unit. J'ai en fait l'impression de vous revoir toi et Lily au début de votre relation. Tom lui a offert la rose de passion, le savais-tu ? »_

_-« C'est la rose qui permet de voir l'étendue des sentiments de son âme sœur ? »_

_-« Oui ! »_

_-« C'est du sérieux alors ! »_

_-« Je pense que oui, Tom a l'air très attaché à Harry, tu le sais. Et puis cette rose en est la preuve. »_

_-« Et Harry, qu'éprouve-t-il ? »_

_-« Aux regards qu'il lui a jeté le jour de son anniversaire, je dirais qu'Harry éprouve lui aussi de forts sentiments à son égard. Je dirais même que cet amour sera témoin de l'éternité. Seul le temps le dira. »_

_-« Il a l'air très bien, je crois qu'il devrait plaire beaucoup à Lily, sa future belle-mère. Il a intérêt à être parfait car personne ne peut toucher à son fils comme ça. »_dit James pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_-« Tu as raison, surtout lorsque notre tigresse sera de retour. » _

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

Tom avait rejoint Harry. Il s'approcha de Rogue, lui secoua gentiment l'épaule pour le réveiller. Celui-ci fut sorti de son sommeil et n'était pas de très bonne humeur. Cependant voir le visage du corps que son ancien maître usurpait lui fit éprouver une étrange sensation.

_-« Professeur, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu, je vais prendre le relais si vous me le permettez. »_

_-« Merci Monsieur Jedusor, prenez bien soin d'eux. »_

_-« Bien sûr, professeur. »_

Il attendit que Séverus soit sorti pour s'installer aux côtés de Harry. Il prit sa main et lui caressa tendrement la joue droite de l'autre main. Il commença à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille.

_-« Je t'avais dit que j'attendrais ton retour ou du moins que je serais là pour t'attendre. Je te rassure mes sentiments n'ont pas changé, je t'aime toujours autant. Je sais que je peux te perdre mais je préfère vivre quelques années de bonheur avec toi plutôt que de passer à côté de ça. »_

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis descendit sur les lèvres de son amour pour y laisser un chaste baiser. Il voulait le sentir contre lui. Il s'allongea à côté de lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Il finit par s'y endormir.

Ce fut dans cette tendre position que les maraudeurs les découvrirent. Ils sourirent à ce magnifique spectacle. Ils préférèrent les laisser ainsi et quittèrent la chambre.

_-« Tu as raison, ma Lily va être jalouse. Il y a quelqu'un qui aime son fils autant qu'elle et ce quelqu'un va finir par l'emmener loin d'elle. On court droit à la catastrophe. » _

Harry revint avec sa mère, il la présenta à son ascendant.

_-« Maman, je te présente Merlin. »_

Sa mère ne sut que répondre, l'émotion était trop forte.

_-« Approche mon enfant. Tu dois te demander pourquoi on t'a caché la vérité sur tes véritables origines ? »_

_-« Non, j'ai retrouvé juste avant la naissance de mon fils, un journal qui avait appartenu à une de mes aïeuls. Je l'ai lu et j'ai découvert la vérité. »_

_-« Merlin, je suis désolé de mettre fin à ces retrouvailles mais le temps presse, Harry doit retourner auprès des siens. » _

_-« Vous avez raison, nous devons commencer le rituel maintenant. Harry, approche-toi et agenouille-toi. »_

Harry obéit sans crainte, il savait que ce serait douloureux, il l'avait lu dans les yeux de Merlin.

_-« Lily même si tu vois ton fils souffrir, tu ne dois pas intervenir, c'est très important. »_

Elle fit un signe de tête en signe d'accord mais elle le fit à contre cœur. Elle s'éloigna un peu et s'assit contre un arbre.

_-« Nous allons te permettre de fusionner avec toutes les espèces d'êtres vivants. Si tu réussis ce passage, tu obtiendras définitivement le statut d'Etre de Pureté. »_

_-« Pour se faire, tu vas entrer en transe comme lorsque tu as permis le passage des âmes dans ta dimension. Cela risque d'être aussi douloureux. Tu vas rencontrer les âmes de leur plus ancien représentant et ce pour chaque race. S'ils te jugent digne de confiance, ils te traverseront pour unir vos deux âmes. »_

_-« Si tu échoues, la sanction sera la mort. Sache aussi qu'aucun avant toi n'a réussi. »_

_-« Merci Salazar, si après ça, il ne s'enfuit pas. »_

_-« Ce n'est rien, je suis aussi têtu qu'un Gryffondor, ne l'oubliez pas. Je pense à une chose, il ne faudrait pas prévenir les autres car la transe se ressentira aussi à travers mon coma. »_

_-« Tu as raison, ils risqueraient d'interrompre le rituel et causer ta mort. »_

_-« Il n'y a qu'une solution, maman, tu dois retourner auprès d'eux pour les avertir. »_

_-« Mais je ne veux pas te laisser affronter ça tout seul. »_

_-« Je sais mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Je te promets, je reviendrais. Dis leur que je les aime tous. Je t'aime maman. »_

Harry prononça la formule de retour.

_-« animae spectrum corpus »._

_-« Bien Harry, il est temps. Installe-toi ! »_

_-« Bien, je vais réciter l'incantation et puis ce sera à toi de jouer, bonne chance. »_

Les cinq ascendants formèrent un cercle autour de lui.

_-« Que par l'ancien pouvoir, l'âme de cet enfant s'unisse aux volontés des êtres de tous les royaumes. »_

Harry se sentit partir, sa vue se troubla et il tomba inconscient. Il se réveilla quelques instants plus tard. Il se trouvait dans une espèce de monde d'une blancheur immaculée.

_-« Bonjour jeune initié, que fais-tu là ? »_dit une voix.

_-« Je suis venu pour acquérir le statut qui me permettra de vaincre le mal à jamais. »_

_-« Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais trouver ce pouvoir ici ? »_

_-« Mes cinq ancêtres. »_répondit simplement Harry.

L'être s'avança et le scruta durant un instant. Son regard était pénétrant, il avait l'impression qu'il voulait regarder à l'intérieur de lui. Harry se dit qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et laissa tomber toutes ses barrières afin de permettre à l'être de juger plus facilement. L'être émit enfin un sourire tendre.

_-« Sais-tu que tu es le premier à passer avec succès cette épreuve ? »_

_-« Mais quelle épreuve ? »_

_-« Tous ceux qui se sont présentés à moi avant, ne m'ont pas fait confiance, ils ont essayé de repousser mon intrusion en eux. Ce manque de confiance est une preuve qu'ils ne savaient pas faire la différence entre ce qui est bon ou mauvais. Comment as-tu fait pour comprendre ça ? »_

_-« Je me suis dit que vous aviez le droit de savoir qui j'étais avant de m'accueillir ou non dans votre monde. Je pense que vous aviez le droit de me reconnaître apte ou pas à vous accueillir en moi. »_

_-« Tu sais donc que je suis une des âmes qui va fusionner avec toi ? »_

_-« Je dirais que vous êtes celle du premier ange, celui qui est le plus compétent pour juger le bien ou le mal qui règne dans un être. »_

_-« Tu as parfaitement raison. Je ne pense pas que tu auras de problèmes avec les autres car tous reconnaîtront ta pureté puisque je te laisse accéder à eux. Seule la licorne posera un problème peut-être, enfin nous verrons bien. »_

Ils s'avancèrent et une porte apparut sur ce qui devait être le paradis. Ils y entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers un petit groupe d'âmes.

_-« Bienvenue, jusqu'à nous jeune humain. Si Gabriel t'a laissé passer, c'est que tu es digne de fusionner avec nous. Nous attendons ta venue depuis si longtemps Etre de pureté. La fusion va commencer avec moi et les autres suivront s'ils sont d'accord. La dernière à te traverser sera Aliana reine des licornes. Elle sera la plus dure à convaincre. Commençons maintenant. »_

Harry se tint face à eux les bras en croit en signe de totale soumission et d'accueil. La fée le traversa, la douleur apparut et augmenta d'intensité à chaque nouveau passage. Il faisait de son mieux pour la rejeter. Il trembla légèrement, une dizaine d'âmes l'avaient déjà traversé.

A Poudlard, Tom se réveilla en sursaut lorsqu'il sentit Harry se crisper sous la douleur. Il commença à paniquer.

_-Au secours, aidez-moi. »_

Les cris du jeune homme avaient alerté le directeur qui passait par là.

_-« Monsieur Jedusor, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« Je n'en sais rien, on dormait et il a commencé à trembler sans explications. »_

_-« Nous devons le réveiller. »_

Ils commencèrent à le secouer mais rien n'y fit. Lily de son côté revenait doucement à elle. Lorsqu'elle les vit en train de le réveiller, elle les expulsa au bout de la pièce.

_-« Lily, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? »_

_-« Il ne faut absolument pas le réveiller, ça pourrait le tuer. »_

_-« Mais il souffre. »_

_-« Je sais Tom, mais c'est important pour son avenir. »_

Ils continuèrent à le regarder mais ils se sentaient tellement impuissants.

Harry lui continuait à souffrir davantage à chaque nouvelle traversée. Lorsque le tour de la licorne arriva, celle-ci hésita à s'élancer.

Elle sonda Harry, elle voulait voir la sincérité d'Harry. Elle s'élança et resta dans son corps. Elle voulait lui faire passer une épreuve spéciale.

_-« Je sais que tu m'entends, le rituel n'est pas terminé. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce que je vais faire. Concentre-toi, je vais nous plonger dans un monde pour quelques minutes. » _

_Il_s se retrouvèrent dans un monde sombre face à plusieurs mangemorts. Harry se sentait perdu. Il entendit un avada Kedavra et vit la lumière verte se diriger vers sa compagne. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta devant la licorne et reçut le sort à sa place.

Loin de là, son corps qui reposait dans le lit se tendit à l'extrême. Séverus, James et Rémus avaient rejoint entre temps les autres à son chevet. Tous furent sous le choc.

_-« Non, pas ça ! »_

_-« Qu'y a-t-il Séverus ? »_

_-« Cette couleur est celle, non pas ça, je vous en prie »_

_-« Mais enfin, que veux-tu dire ? »_

_-« C'est celle du sort de mort. Je l'ai déjà vu moi aussi lorsque Voldemort possède mon corps lors de ses raids punitifs et meurtriers. »_

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de chacun quand ils comprirent ce que cela impliquait. Harry ne bougeait plus, il semblait mort. Personne n'osa vérifier par peur de découvrir qu'il était bel et bien mort.

Harry sentait la vie le quitter.

_-« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »_

_-« Je ne voulais pas que tu meures, je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi. »_

_-« Tu me considères comme un être égal à toi même ? »_

_-« Bien sûr même si pour te le prouver, je dois en perdre la vie. » _

_-« Je peux encore te sauver, lorsque j'aurais terminé le rituel par ma traversée, tu pourras communiquer avec n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Cette épreuve que je t'ai fait passer était la dernière, je vais maintenant te laisser rejoindre les tiens. »_

Elle quitta le corps d'Harry. Ce dernier ressentit une douce chaleur le parcourir. Une aura puissante et lumineuse l'entoura et il revint à lui.

_-« Tu as réussi, nous le savions tous. Tu es aujourd'hui plus puissant que nous cinq. »_

_-« Harry, il est l'heure pour toi de retourner auprès des tiens qui s'inquiètent fortement. »_

_-« Je le ressens, ils me croient mort. »_

_-« Bonne chance. »_

_-« Vais-je vous revoir ? »_

_-« Un jour peut-être mais nous serons toujours présents dans ton cœur. »_

_-« Allez va maintenant ! »_

Les personnes présentes étaient si tristes qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement l'aura autour du corps d'Harry. Lily et Tom se précipitèrent sur Harry. Il n'était pas mort, ils en étaient sur. Harry quant à lui reprenait doucement connaissance.

_-« Harry ! Tu es vivant. »_

A SUIVRE

Un petit mot pour toi ma petite Ariane, je t'avais dit que tu avais tout le temps pour corriger alors ne t'inquiète pas du temps. Je te fais de gros bisous, j'ai bien ri de tes petits commentaires.

Par contre outre le chapitre que je t'ai déjà donné, je te donnerai aussi à corriger celui du royaume qui est presque fini.

Pour tous les autres, le royaume devrait bientot être updaté.

Pour les autres fics je fais mon possible mais les profs ne laissent pas beaucoup de temps.

Bisous et encore merci.


	8. La maitrise du feu

Bonjour tout le monde, après une si longue attente, me revoilà.

Voilà la suite pour mes fidèles lecteurs. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous mets ce chapitre.

Fin chapitre 6

Les personnes présentes étaient si tristes qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement l'aura autour du corps d'Harry. Lily et Tom se précipitèrent sur Harry. Il n'était pas mort, ils en étaient sur. Harry quant à lui reprenait doucement connaissance.

_-« Harry ! Tu es vivant. »_

Chapitre 7 : la maîtrise du feu.

_-« Harry, tu es vivant ! »_cria Tom en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

_-« Reste calme mon chéri. Tu dois te reposer, tu as beaucoup souffert ces dernières heures, tu as besoin de repos. »_dit sa mère.

Séverus voulut lui donner une potion calmante mais Harry s'était déjà rendormi.

_-« Nous devrions le laisser dormir et nous aussi devrions aller nous reposer. Ces quelques jours ont été épuisants pour nous tous. »_

_-« Tu as raison grand-père. »_

Ils quittèrent tous le chevet du survivant sauf Tom. Celui-ci s'allongea à côté de son aimé.

_-« Dors bien, bel ange. »_

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres endormies d'Harry. Celui-ci resserra son étreinte autours de lui.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent le réveil d'Harry, furent ponctués de joie. La routine avait repris ses droits. Harry suivait les cours de potion avec Séverus tous les jours. Il avait maintenant rattrapé son retard. Ils ne travaillaient donc plus que sur la potion de Rémus.

Harry et Séverus travaillaient sur la potion dans le bureau du directeur des Serpentard.

_-« Je pense que notre travail progresse bien. »_

_-« Oui, je trouve aussi professeur. La dernière potion que je viens de tester sur le rat prouve que la formule est correcte mais elle a encore de graves effets secondaires. »_

_-« C'est vrai qu'elle ne soigne pas la lycanthropie mais elle permet de contrôler les transformations. Le loup deviendra sa forme animagus. C'est un grand pas tout de même.»_

_-« Mais il faudrait trouver quand même une solution aux effets indésirables. »_

_-« A mon avis, l'extrait de ciguë est la cause de ces effets secondaires. Elle ralentit le cœur et provoque la mort des cobayes. »_

_-« Nous ne pouvons pas la remplacer par une autre plante à moins que celle-ci ait les mêmes résultats. »_

_-« La gentiane dorée possède le même don curatif malheureusement elle est extrêmement difficile à trouver. » _

_-« Professeur pensez-vous que cela prendra encore beaucoup de temps ? »_

_-« Je dirai que nous devrions la terminer pour la fin du mois de décembre. »_

_-« Peut-être comme cadeau de Noël ? »_

La rentrée arrivait à grands pas. Les professeurs passaient la moitié de leur temps à mettre tout en ordre pour l'arrivée des élèves, le premier septembre. Aujourd'hui le soleil était présent, il faisait très chaud. Ils décidèrent d'inviter pour un nouveau pique-nique la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Hermione et Névile. Tous acceptèrent l'invitation avec joie. On avait installé dans l'herbe une grande couverture. Les elfs de maison avaient préparé un festin pour l'occasion.

Ils avaient fini de manger depuis un moment lorsque le survivant décréta qu'il s'ennuyait.

_-« Que diriez-vous d'une petite partie amicale de quidditch ? »_dit madame Bibine.

_-« Excellente idée chère collègue. »_répondit Albus.

_-« Je serai l'arbitre comme d'habitude. Et je nomme comme capitaine de chaque équipe, Harry Potter et James Potter, après tout ce sont les meilleurs attrapeurs que cette école ait connus. »_

_-« Acceptez-vous mes enfants ? »_demanda Albus à ses deux descendants.

_-« On va te laminer, papa. »_

_-« Ne sois pas si sur de toi, fiston. Je suis vieux mais je me débrouille encore bien, tu verras. »_

_-« On peut considérer cela comme un oui. »_

Sirius s'adressa à James discrètement.

_-« T'as pas encore vu jouer ton fils, ne le sous-estime pas. Quand il dit qu'il peut te battre, crois-moi, c'est qu'il peut le faire. »_

_-« Tu plaisantes, je suis le meilleur. »_

Madame Bibine s'adressa aux joueurs.

_-« Chaque capitaine choisira un équipier, et ce chacun à son tour. Harry, c'est à vous. »_

_-« Non, honneur aux plus vieux. »_dit-il la voix taquine à l'adresse de son père.

_-« Puisque c'est comme ça. Je choisis Rémus comme gardien. »_

_-« Et moi Ron, au même poste. »_

_-« Lily comme poursuiveuse. »_

_-« Moi Ginny. »_

_-« Arthur pour accompagner Lily. »_

_-« Névile, tu te joins à Ginny ? »_

_-« Oui, sans problème »_répondit l'intéressé.

_-« C'est à toi papa. »_

_-« Séverus, tu te joins aux deux autres ? »_

_-« Si tu veux, James. »_

_-« Alors fiston, qui vas-tu prendre maintenant ? »_

_-« Mon atout, grand-père accepterais-tu d'être mon troisième poursuiveur ? »_

_-« Harry, mon chéri, tu vas pas faire ça ? »_

_-« Mais si, enfin si il accepte. »_

_-« Avec plaisir. »_

_-« Qui vas-tu prendre comme batteur ? »_

_-« Molly, ça vous tente ? »_

_-« Allons botter les fesses à ces jeunes prétentieux. »_

_-« Moi, je prends Fred. »_

_-« A vos ordres, capitaine. »_

_-« Minerva, la dernière place vous reviens de droit. »_

_-« D'accord, mais c'est bien parce que Sirius est dans l'incapacité de le faire. »_

_-« Pour compléter mon équipe, je prendrai Georges. »_

_-« Toujours prêt. »_

_-« Je veux un match sans coups bas, est-ce bien compris, messieurs Potter. »_

_-« Oui, madame Bibine. »_répondirent les deux intéressés.

_-« Tous les joueurs sur leur balai. »_dit-elle tout en lâchant le vif d'or et les cognards.

Elle siffla et mis en jeu le souaffle qui atterrit dans les bras de Lily. Elle fut immédiatement poursuivie par Ginny qui récupéra la balle. Par un jeu de passes, les trois poursuiveurs finirent par marquer le premier but de la partie. Rémus semblait dépité.

_-« Je me fais vieux. »_

_-« Mais non Mumus, tu manques juste d'entraînement. »_

_-« Même Albus semble plus en forme que moi. »_

_-« Je dois dire que grand-père tient la forme. »_

_-« Merci, James. »_

Au prix d'un grand effort, Lily parvint à prendre la souaffle à Névile et le passa à Séverus qui fila vers Ron. Ron ne parvint pas à arrêter le tir de son professeur.

_-« C'est pas grave Ron, tu l'auras la prochaine fois. »_

_-« Alors fiston, on n'est pas encore si rouillé que ça. »_

_-« Jusqu'à maintenant, on peut pas dire qu'on t'ait beaucoup vu à l'action, papa. »_

Alors qu'il parlait à son père, Harry avait aperçu l'éclat doré. Il se mit à sa poursuite sous les cris de Sirius.

_-« Je te l'avais dit Cornedrue, il est impitoyable sur un terrain. »_

Sur ces mots, James se mit à la poursuite de son fils. Il devait l'avouer, Harry était assez bon. James revint à ses côtés. Harry tenta d'attraper le vif sous les encouragements du reste de l'équipe. Alors qu'il allait l'attraper, celui-ci amorça une montée fulgurante. Ils le perdirent de vue tous les deux.

_-« Pas si mauvais que ça ton vieux père. »_

_-« Non ça peut encore aller. »_

_-« Quel fils ingrat. »_

_-« Non réaliste ! »_

Fred et Georges s'amusaient comme des petits fous, ils se vengeaient gentiment de toutes les punitions que leurs homologues féminins leur avaient données les années précédentes. Molly et Minerva se défendaient bien même si elles avaient failli décapiter leur gardien par accident.

_-« Je ne savais pas qu'elles m'en voulaient autant, mince alors. »_

_-« Rémus pardonnez-nous c'était un accident. »_

Après quelques goals, le score était maintenant de 150 à 170 pour l'équipe d'Harry. Le match durait depuis plus de deux heures, les adultes commençaient à fatiguer.

_-« Les gars si nous mettions un terme aux souffrances de nos adversaires ? »_

_-« A vos ordres, capitaine ! »_dirent les six autres membres de l'équipe.

_-« Griffondor prêt à leur mettre la pâtée ? »_

_-« Prêt ! »_

_-« Alors allons-y ! »_

_-« Alors là, vous n'avez aucune chance, James ! »_

_-« Pourquoi tu dis ça Patemol ? »_

_-« Quand Harry dit ça, l'adversaire trépasse, mon petit attrapeur. »_

_-« Il est si bon que ça ? »_

_-« Si je te dis, le plus jeune attrapeur de Poudlard depuis un siècle. »_

_-« Oups, alors, je suis foutu. »_

Harry pendant ce temps là, laissa le reste de l'équipe travailler et se concentra sur la recherche de la petite balle dorée. Au bout de dix longues minutes, les deux attrapeurs étaient au coude à coude à la poursuite de la balle dorée. Celle-ci fit un plongé spectaculaire. Le père et le fils la suivirent mais le sol se rapprocha dangereusement. A trois mètres du sol, James redressa son balai alors qu'Harry lui continuait à descendre. A une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol et sous les cris de panique de ses deux parents, Harry attrapa la balle et redressa son balai. Son père était abasourdi.

_-« Je comprends quand tu dis qu'il est bon, c'est rien de le dire ! »_s'adressant à Sirius.

Lily était furieuse, elle avait cru que son fils allait s'écraser au sol.

_-« Harry James Potter, tu essayais de me faire mourir de peur. Si c'est le cas, tu as presque réussi. Foutu courage de griffondor. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai des problèmes. »_

_-« En effet, si ta mère te laisse encore monter sur un balai après ça. Tu as beaucoup de chance. »_

_-« Tu crois. »_

_-« Au fait, pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'avez l'air surpris ou paniqué par le piqué de mon fils. »_demanda Lily un peu calmée.

_-« Et bien Harry, sur ses cinq premières années, n'a perdu que un ou deux match. Il a à chaque fois battu mon équipe. Et ce genre de figure est pour lui aussi naturel que de jeter un simple lumos. »_

_-« Tu plaisantes là ? »_

_-« Non, la première année, il a failli s'étouffer en avalant le vif, le deuxième année, il a attrapé le vif avec un bras cassé et deux cognards fous à sa poursuite et j'en passe. »_

_-« Si je peux me permettre, même ton mari n'était pas aussi habile ni aussi sur de lui sur un balai. »_

_-« C'est censé me rassurer, Séverus? »_

Harry écoutait distraitement la discussion des deux adultes lorsque ses quatre animaux se réveillèrent brusquement. Il se dirigea vers eux.

_-« Qu'avez-vous tous les quatre ? »_

Spirit et Eternity semblaient très effrayés. Harry s'approcha de la licorne et lui caressa la tête. Lorsqu'il appliqua sa main sur le front de l'animal des flashs lui parvinrent.

_-« Harry, que se passe-t-il ? »_

_-« J'ai eu un flash, il y avait des animaux qui courraient dans tous les sens, ils avaient peur, il y avait des flammes. Je.. je dois y aller ! »_

Harry avait relevé la tête et avait aperçu la fumée qui s'élevait de la forêt interdite. Il courut vers les flammes, suivi par tout le monde. Le feu n'était pas encore trop étendu mais un jeune griffon était emprisonné par les flammes. Inconsciemment, Harry se transforma en aigle et se déposa sur le sol au milieu du foyer. Ses yeux paraissaient absents. Il leva les mains vers les flammes et celles-ci vinrent à son contact.

Une vive lumière apparut. Tom avait senti le danger et était aussitôt apparu auprès de Harry. Il vit un attroupement de personnes, des flammes et son ange au milieu qui semblait particulièrement apprécier le contact de sa peau avec celles-ci. Il s'approcha des autres.

_-« Harry, arrête, tu vas finir par te brûler. »_lui cria sa mère.

Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas. Le feu obéissait aux mains du survivant, sous le regard ébahi des autres.

_-« Mais Harry, vous maîtrisez le feu. »_

Cette réflexion prit toute sa signification lorsque Harry parvint à diminuer l'intensité des flammes pour finir par les faire disparaître définitivement. Séverus connaissait la puissance dont Harry avait besoin pour arriver à ce résultat. Il se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'effondre au sol. Il l'emmena à l'infirmerie.

Après un examen complet, madame Pomfresh déclara que son patient n'avait aucune blessure mais que sa fatigue était due à la quantité d'énergie qu'il avait dépensée. Elle décréta que son patient avait besoin de repos avant tout.

Chacun était retourné chez lui, il laissèrent un Harry intrigué et un Tom compatissant. Harry se demandait comment il avait pu maîtriser le feu. Il faudrait qu'il fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque. Pour se changer les idées, il décida de se mettre à la peinture accompagné par son amour et ils s'installèrent au bord du lac. Il commença à peindre sous l'œil attentif de Tom. Rien ne pouvait le relaxer plus que la peinture et le dessin. Rien de tel pour faire le point et pour réfléchir.

_« Je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé dans la forêt. J'aurai dû être brûlé mais non. »_

Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas le maître des potions arriver près d'eux.

_-« Je dois avouer que vous avez un certain talent. »_

_-« Merci professeur. »_

_-« Vous aviez l'air bien pensif ! »_

_-« Je me demandais comment j'ai pu éteindre ce feu. C'était si étrange. »_

_-« Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez mais avant que vous ne l'éteigniez, vous vous êtes transformé en aigle. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous le dire, c'est en quelque sorte la conséquence de mon voyage, celui qui a provoqué mon coma durant plusieurs jours. »_

_-« Vous êtes donc un animagus maintenant et vous vous transformez en aigle. »_

_-« Entre autre. »_

_-« Que voulez-vous dire ? »_

_-« Mon âme a fusionné avec tous les animaux qui existent, les âmes qui m'habitent sont celles de leur premier représentant. »_

_-« Vous pouvez donc vous transformez en n'importe quelle forme animale ? »_

_-« C'est exact même si ma première transformation était inconsciente. »_

_-« Vous ne pouvez pas encore vous transformez de plein gré ? »_

_-« Non, comme vous le savez, mes pouvoirs sont liés à mes sentiments et lorsque j'ai vu que ce jeune griffon était en danger, mon instinct a pris le contrôle de ma magie et je me suis transformé. »_

_-« C'est impressionnant je dois dire. »_

_-« Professeur, est-ce que le fait que je maîtrise le feu, veut dire que je maîtrise un des quatre élément ? »_

_-« En effet, chaque fondateur maîtrisait un des élément. Si je me rappelle bien, vous contrôlez le feu qui était celui de Griffondor. »_

_-« Quel était celui des autres ? »_

_-« Serpentard maîtrisait l'eau, Serdaigle l'air et Poufsouffle la terre. »_

_-« Est-il possible pour quelqu'un d'en contrôler plusieurs ? »_Demanda pensivement Tom.

_-« Ce n'est jamais arrivé, il est déjà difficile d'en dompter un, alors plusieurs. Cela dit avec vous Harry, tout est possible. » _

_-« Connaissez-vous quelques ouvrages qui pourraient me renseigner sur le sujet ? »_

_-« Bien sur, je vous donnerai lors de notre prochain cours de potion, une liste de ces ouvrages ainsi qu'une autorisation pour ceux de la réserve. »_

_-« Merci, professeur. »_

_-« Je vais vous laisser continuer votre peinture. Au fait, j'aime beaucoup ce que vous faites. »_

_-« Lorsque j'aurai trouvé ce que je veux peindre pour vous, je vous ferai un tableau. »_

_-« Merci Harry, j'en serai ravi. Ca égaillera un peu mes sinistres donjons. »_

_-« A plus tard ! »_

Harry reprit donc la peinture là où il l'avait laissée.

_-« J'espère que ce tableau plaira à Molly et Arthur. »_

-_« Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, c'est merveilleux et ils adoreront. »_

_Tom regarda Harry dans les yeux et le prit dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_-« Harry je vais devoir y aller, je le sens me chercher et s'il me trouve, il fera tout pour nous détruire. »_

Harry le regarda tristement.

_-« Oui, je sais. Je te promets qu'un jour, je te libérerai. »_

_-« je n'en doute pas. Je t'aime à très bientôt. »_

Après un dernier baiser, Tom disparut.

Après quelques heures de travail, Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner à la chambre des secrets pour s'occuper un peu de ses quatre animaux qu'il avait un peu délaissés ces derniers temps. Il y trouva Spirit dormant au sol, Neige était lové contre Hope et Eternity était sur son perchoir mais lorsqu'il entendit son maître revenir, il s'envola jusqu'à lui.

_-« Bonjour Harry. »_

_-« Bonjour Eternity, vous allez bien tous les quatre ? »_

_-« Bien sur, tu nous manquais un peu, surtout à Hope. »_

_-« Il a encore refusé de se nourrir ? »_

Le phoenix acquiesça de la tête.

_-« Il m'en veut de l'avoir délaissé. Il a raison quel ami, je fais, si je ne suis pas là quand il a besoin de moi. »_

_-« Laisse-lui le temps de comprendre que tu dois aussi veiller sur les autres. »_

Tandis qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas remarqué que Hope et Neige s'étaient réveillés. Les deux petits fripons se dirigèrent vers lui, réclamant caresses et amour. Harry le leur donna sans retenue. Il aimait profondément les quatre êtres qui partageaient sa vie. Regardant Hope et Neige, il leur demanda s'ils n'avaient pas faim puisque c'était l'heure du repas. Il comprit le langage des loups pour la première fois.

_-« Tu vas encore nous laisser seul. »_

_-« Bien sur que non. Au fait depuis quand m'adresses-tu la parole ? »_

_-« Depuis que je te fais entièrement confiance, néanmoins tu ne semblais pas prêt à l'entendre. »_

_-« Comment ça ? »_

_-« Et bien, je te parle depuis que je te connais mais le manque de confiance en toi que tu avais jusqu'ici, bloquait tes pensées et par conséquent le lien qui nous unit. »_

_-« Je crois que j'ai compris. »_

_-« Je crois que Neige et moi avons faim mais nous ne voulons pas encore être séparé de toi. »_

_-« Oui, je sais ; c'est pourquoi j'allais vous proposer de venir avec moi dans la grande salle pour manger. Vous voulez venir ? »_

Pour seule réponse, les deux boules de poils lui sautèrent dessus. Il garda Neige dans ses bras et déposa Hope pour sortir de la chambre. Ils rejoignirent les autres pour le repas. Harry s'installa et retira une chaise à côté de lui afin de pouvoir faire de la place pour ses deux compagnons à quatre pattes.

_-« Harry, je vois que nous avons des invités. »_

_-« Oui, je crois que je leur manque un peu. »_

Neige aimait beaucoup jouer avec la barbe d'Albus. Une fois terminé son repas, elle s'aventura jusqu'au fauteuil du vieux sorcier et lui sauta dessus. Surpris mais amusé par l'adorable animal, l'homme la laissa s'amuser. Hope quand à lui, s'était lové dans les bras d'Harry. Harry le caressait distraitement.

Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'un courant d'air éteignit plusieurs bougies. Harry semblait absorbé par la chandelle éteinte. Il pensa doucement à la flamme de celle-ci et souhaita qu'elle apparaisse à nouveau. Les adultes se retournèrent sur celle-ci étonnés.

_-« Quelqu'un a-t-il rallumé cette bougie ? »_demanda Minerva.

_-« Non, ce n'est pas moi en tout cas. »_dit Albus.

_-« Mais vous êtes le seul à maîtriser le feu, ici. »_

_-« Plus maintenant ! »_s'exclama-t-il, se retournant sur Harry.

Tout le monde suivit le regard du sorcier et s'aperçut enfin que Harry paraissait complètement étonné.

_-« Dis-moi mon enfant, est-ce toi qui a fait ça ? »_

_-« Je crois bien oui. »_

_-« Nous savions que tu contrôlerais le feu depuis l'incident dans la forêt mais nous ne pensions pas que tu le ferais si vite même si l'acte que tu viens d'accomplir paraît simple en soi, tu viens de faire apparaître le feu à partir de rien. C'est le premier pas de la maîtrise d'un élément. » _

A partir de ce moment, il s'entraîna avec son arrière grand père à contrôler cet élément. Il progressa rapidement et en deux semaines, il parvint à envoyer des boules de feu mais celles-ci étaient différentes d'un feu normal. La chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, aurait pu faire fondre du métal et elles étaient très lumineuses presque aveuglantes.

Dans deux semaines, c'est la rentrée. Harry reçut enfin le résultat de ses buses ainsi que la liste des fournitures scolaires pour sa sixième année. Il était avec ses parents lorsque Minerva lui remit les deux lettres.

_-« Ouvre la, je crois que ta mère attend de voir si tu as hérité de son intelligence. »_

_-« James ! »_

_-« C'est vrai que de nous deux, c'était toi le rat de bibliothèque. »_

_-« Oui et toi l'imbécile de service. »_

Le fantôme de Sirius traversa le mur à ce moment-là.

_-« Je vois que certaines choses ne changent pas. »_lança-t-il à l'intention de ses deux amis.

_-« Tu ouvres cette lettre qu'on en finisse. »_

Il déroula le parchemin et lut à haute voix.

_-« Monsieur Potter, j'ai le bonheur de vous annoncer_

_que vous êtes reçu à vos buses._

_Vous êtes aussi accepter dans les options que vous avez choisies._

_Voici vos résultats :_

Métamorphose :optimal (vos progrès ont beaucoup compté)

_Potion : Excellent _

_Défense contre les forces du mal : optimal avec mention maximum (le patronus a beaucoup joué)_

_Astronomie : Acceptable_

_Histoire de la magie : Acceptable_

_Soin aux créatures magiques : optimal avec mention maximum (l'examinateur a souligné le lien que vous entreteniez avec l'animal)._

_Divination :Désespérant_

_Sortilèges :Optimal avec mention pour la pratique_

_Botanique :Excellent_

_Vous avez donc obtenu vos buses avec un score de huit buses sur neuf._

Toutes mes félicitations,

Minerva McGonagal,

Professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Griffondor.

_-« Félicitations fiston ! »_

_-« Merci maman. »_dit-il en venant l'étreindre.

_-« Nous irons tous les trois sur le chemin de traverse demain afin d'y acheter tes nouvelles fournitures. Si tu es d'accord. »_

_-« Bien sur papa. C'est pas tout ça mais je suis épuisé, je vais aller dormir. »_

_-« Bonne nuit, fils. »_dirent ses parents à l'unisson.

A SUIVRE

Merci à tout ceux qui lisent ma fic.

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
